Ready To Love Again
by Fast-furious-Fan
Summary: This is my first story, I used to write on Youtube. I hope you like it. Dom and Letty, just story about relantionships. If you like drama and cute fluff. Read please
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first story ever. Well I used to write on Youtube. I love writing and thought I would try it here. I love Fast and Furious and Dom and Letty. Let me know what you think :)_

* * *

Lettys POV

This week has been horrible.

First it was the anniversary of mr t's death.

Second me and Dom got in a HUGE fight at the races when some guy grabbed my ass. He was "defending" my honour. Yeah right, I can defend myself. Thank you very much. We didn't talk for hours after that one. But deep down it did feel good to have someone who protective over me.

Thrid, well that's a tricky one. Today I answered Doms phone and well the text messages on it were driving me crazy.

"Hey baby, wanna come for a ride?" "Baby why aren't you answering, is it because of that slut?"

Dont these girls learn? We've been dating for almost two years and it still happens. Sometimes it still gets to me, would he? I looked over at him so peaceful, so calm. And all my fears washed away. I looked at the clocked and it flashed 2:39 am. I yawned just looking at it, I had to be at the garage in a few hours. I decided to left up Doms arm and curl underneath it. He woke up for a second looking at me, I smiled and kissed his bare chest. With that he closed his eyes and tightened his grip around me. I felt so safe so loved. The worries of the week behind me and forgotten.

Dom POV

I woke up a little during the night and saw Letty sneaking under my arm, he smiled that smile and I just closed my eyes. We were okay. I tightened my grip and drifted back to sleep. It was early when I woke up. 7, I rubbed my face with my free hand and looked at the girl beside me. I thought about all the shit we've been through and cringed a little. She was the girl who had my heart, my everything. I didn't want to wake her up but I had to. I heard Mia and Leon already up and walking around.

I kissed her gently, she kissed me back and I knew she was awake. " You are so much better than my old alarm clock," she said with a chuckle. I couldn't help but smile a little. "however I still wish you had a snooze button." I laughed that's my girl.

"If that's what you want princess. I'll get up, and you won't have an alarm clock to bother you" I said getting up. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down and laid on top of me. "Don't move" she stated closing her eyes. "baby?" I said hoping maybe I said it so quiet she wouldn't hear.

Lettys POV

I loved laying on Dom. I fit perfectly in his body. I heard him but I didn't want too. I didn't like the sound of it. So I just hummed hoping that was enough to get him to stop.

"I love you" that's all he said and he kissed the top of my head. I smiled as I snuggled my head into his chest and kissed him. He kept going after that, "I just wanted to tell you, nevermind."

"What? What is it?" I asked a little worried for his response.

" I don't want to lose you that's all."

"Ride or die baby" is all I said. Without he grabbed my face kissed me so passionately it took me a minute to respond. We haven't really kissed in a couple of weeks. He kept pulling back and I didn't know why. Kissing him was like heaven. I didn't want to stop, but I pulled away just as he groaned. I looked him straight in the eyes, and asked "Dom, what aren't you telling me?"

* * *

_Next One Sooon :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Thanks for the first couple reviews. I love the advice. :)

Chapter 2 :)

I changed chapter one not to big. Just realized there were a few sentences missing.

* * *

Letty POV

I watched his face, it dropped slightly and he gave me a confused look.  
"What?" he said a little taken back. The tears, they were coming. I hated crying, I just felt as though I was slowly losing him. Not slowly so fast I could barely keep up. He rubbed my arms and I looked up.  
"Baby, I'm not hiding anything. Why would you think that?"  
"I just, Dom I'm holding on so tight I feel like you're just slipping away. I ... I can't. I can't lose you too. You've pulled away."  
He sighed and looked at me, "I just want you to have a better life. I don't want you here, barely getting through the month. Always worrying about money. I want something better for you." I smiled than frowned. God I had no idea I could love and hate someone so much at the exact same time.I was still straddling him and I looked down and grabbed his face in my hands.  
"We've been through this so many times. I want to be here, I want us. I want this little weird family. I love you and this life. If You keep pulling away. We'll be over but guess what my friend?, he looked up at me with curious eyes, I will still be here. Itll just be way more awkward especially if we can't do this.."

Dom POV

With that she bent down and took my lips into hers. God I loved the way she kissed. She slowly worked her way down to my boxers. I growled a little, she smirked up at me. I put my hands on her head and I heard her giggle. "easy papa" is all she said. Than she took my manhood in her mouth and it was so much pleasure I could barely stand it. I started bucking into her mouth. I finally came in her mouth and she drank it all. She crawled back to my mouth and kissed me. I quickly flipped her over and she laughed, "I think I need to return the favour" I growled at her. "Take your best shot" she smirked at me and started kissing me. Her weakness was a spot on her neck I knew very well. I worked my way down to it and when I heard her hiss I knew I got the jack pot. I started slowly playing with her nipples. She grabbed my face and kissed me hard. I moved down to give her as much pleasure as she gave me leaving kissing the way down to her most sensitive spot. "..dom" she breather my name. She was begging. God I loved when she begged. "Dom, don't tease". I missed her so with that I was going for it. She left her hips into my face and I grabbed her ass. She came shortly after. I worked my way up and kissed her. Than without warning I just decided to lay on top of her. I heard her laugh.

Letty POV

I screamed in laughter when he decided to lay on me. He only does it to annoy me, he knows I can't get up. I pushed with all my strength on his chest. "Try all you want baby, you know it won't work" he said nibbling at my ear.  
"Dom.. dom get off. Come on" He smirked kissed me one last time and rolled off and got up. "I didn't say leave" I laughed.  
"If I don't get up now, I never will. I have to shower and head to the garage. SO do you."  
"I like the view from down here" I said smirking as I said it. He laughed and picked up his towel. One his way to the bathroom inside our bedroom and gave me a kiss. I slowly got up after I heard the water turn on. I put my hair in a messy bun a top of my head. Jeans and a tank. I walked downstairs seeing Mia in the kitchen.  
"Morning Mia."  
"Hey Let, you two make up?"  
I laughed, "Yeah we did. We were a little loud?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah Let, a little loud. I don't even want to hear details about my brother." She smiled and gave me a plate.

We enjoyed breakfast together and just caught up. Soon I heard foot steps coming down the stairs, I smiled as we walked behind me kissing my head. "We better go, Mia we'll drop you off at the store on the way" He said.  
"okay, let me get my purse" she smiled and left.  
"So were good?" he said kind of smirking.  
"I told you baby, you're the best alarm clock I ever had" I said laughing and kissing his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY Guys :) Thanks for the follows and stuff. Any one watch the new 3 minute trailer?

Its awesome. Thats all, thanks for reading.

* * *

Lettys POV

Work was work, no new cars just a couple of old orders we were almost done with. It was about one o'clock, and I decided to go to the store and hang out with Mia. I went to the office to tell Dom.

"Baby?" I said as I knocked and opened the door. He looked up,

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go to the store to see Mia, help out. Its pretty dead in here, and the boys can handle it. I'll see you at home though" I said as I walked over and kissed his cheek. But before I could move he pulled me on to his lap and looked in to my eyes.

"You feeling okay? You never go to the store." He gave me a weird look, I laughed and rolled my eyes. I put a hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine, we just need girl time." I replied smiling and kissing him one last time and I walked out of the shop nodding to Vince, Leon and Jesse. I got in my car and stopped to pick up some ice cream for myself and Mia. When I got to the store, I was confused. Mia was not behind the counter. I walked in, shouting her name with no response. I put the ice cream on the counter and walked around to the office and saw MIa making out with some guy.

"Mia?" I asked with a laugh in my voice. They both jumped up and straightened their clothes.

"Letty!" she almost shouted at me, surprised I was here. NO one really ever came to hang out at the store. It was boring.

"how you living girl?" I looked at the guy, "and you are?"

"Brain. Brain O'Connor" he reached his hand out, I shook it.

"Nice to meet you. And you and MIa are?"

"Let!" Mia said.

"Well..."

"Dating." Is all she said, with that Brain kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear and she nodded. She smiled at him and waved as he walked out.

"Let, just me let me explain. Do not go all protective."

"Okay. Good thing I brought ice cream." I laughed and walked back to the front. "So spill" I sat down on the stool and she stood behind the counter.

"Well, he was coming in for lunch everyday. We just started talking, some days til I would close up. He amazing Let."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"I was scared. I like him so much. I didn't want the boys to scare him away."

"And me?"

"You and Dom don't lie to each other. I figured if I told you, you would have to tell him"

I laughed a little, and zipped my lips. SHe looked at me, and hugged me so tight I could barely breathe.

"Every relationship needs their secrets. BUt you do need to tell him eventually."

Mia slammed her head on the counter, "I know" she groaned at me and just shoved a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth. 7

* * *

_Hope you liked it :)_

_I tried writing it like the other stories, format wise. Tell me what you think. Next one soon :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Lettys POV

Mia and I stayed at the store til probably 6 just talking and catching up. She really did like this Brain guy maybe even love, but I don't think she saw that yet. We helped a few customers, and ate two tubes of ice cream.

"We should probably get home, the boys will be worried." I said.

"No, how about we go to the movies. We haven't been in so long Let. It'd be soo nice. And we'll it's not like they haven't gone out on us before and just left us to worry. Come on Let, please!"

She was rambling. Mia and rambling was never good. She needed this.

"Okay, let's go." I linked arms as we locked up and walked in to my car. We got to the movies around 7, and watched some romance comedy thing. Mia seemed to like it, it was alright not to cheesy. We turned our phones off during the movie. As we were walking out of the theater I turned it on and it was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered as I laughed at Mia dancing to the car.

"Let." It was Dom, he seem relieved when he heard me answer it.

"What's wrong?"

"You never came home, I was worried."

"I told you I was going to hang with Mia and do girl time."

"I know, but Let you couldn't even text me and tell me."

"If I had told you, you would have insisted that you should come. And Dom we needed this. We'll be home soon. And we can have some of our own fun." I said in a low growl. I heard him growl in the background.

"Okay, baby. But get here fast." He stated.

"I will papi." I hung up the phone and met Mia at the car. She was on the phone herself.

"No, Brian. We are not having this discussion again."

There was a pauce before she started again, "I can't. Not right now." Pauce. "Saturday, fine Saturday. Yeah I'll see you Saturday."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "I have to tell Dom Saturday."

"Oh. At the races?"

"At least hell be in a good mood."

I laughed and hugged her.

"It'll be okay. I got your back."

We got home in about 30 minutes, we walked through and heard the boys yelling at the tv while playing video games. We walked by them and sat on the couch.

"Hey ladies" Vince greeted us. We smiled and I looked around trying to find Dom. Vince looked at me and pointed his head outside. I smiled and walked out. He was laying on the grass looking up. I slowly walked down and layed beside him. He looked at me and smiled and lifted up his arm. I snuggled into him. He squeezed me.

"babe?"

"hmm" was his response.

"What are we doing out here?" I laughed a little and he smiled and shrugged. "You okay?"

"I'm perfect, why?"

"You Dominic Torreto are never this quiet, and are never the type to lay in the grass unless something is on your mind."

"How do you know me so well?"

"Well, we've been best friends since I can remember. We've done everything together. Sometimes I feel like I know you better than you know yourself. And you know me better than I know me."

"I know. But I promise I am fine. Just thinking about life now. How much its changed in the last three years." He kissed my head and we just layed there.

I knew what he was talking about. His dad, and him going to jail. We were dating before he went to jail but then when he was sentenced he broke it off and it killed me. We've come a long way. It makes me cringe thinking about it. But somehow we can't do it without each other. Even when we are fighting we love each other. I remember this one time

_FlashBack_

_4 years ago_

_Dom had caught me talking to some guy at the races. The guy had some balls and kissed me. I tried to push away and he wouldn't let me. I guess Dom just saw us "kissing" and freaked out. Came over and punched the guy in the head. Straight on. I went to talk to him and he pushed me away. We didn't talk for weeks. Back than things with my parents were bad. Really bad. My dad was drunk all the time, and my mom she was always with some guys that paid her for sex. _

_One night my dad got so drunk that he actually hit me. My dad never hit me, he's hit my mom before but never me. He hit me so hard that the dry wall cracked. I was shocked I didn't even know what happened. I ran out of the house so fast, my legs felt like jelly when I reached the Toretto house. I knocked on the door and Mr T answered. _

_"Letty?" he was so shocked. I just started crying. I couldn't contain it anymore all the emotions out. He yelled for Dom, and I cringed a little thinking he wouldn't care. But I heard him come down the stairs and stopped. He practically ran up to me and put my face in his hands and I started at him and started crying again. He hugged me so tight, I could barely breathe. But it also felt like I could breathe again. Mr T left the house, I assumed he went to my house. And after that night I never saw my dad again. He's called a few times, but I usually don't talk to him. It's always haunted me. Dom slowly lifted me up and took me to his room and gave me his old hoodie and grabbed some shorts from Mia. _

_We layed in the bed, for I don't know how long. I was clinging to Doms shirt and he was rubbing my back. Everytime I tried to talked I started crying again. _

_"Baby, just try to sleep okay. I'll protect you. Nothing is going to happen ever again to you. I promise." He kissed the top of my dad. And I slowly fell asleep. _

_The next morning I woke up next to Dom and realised it wasn't a dream. _

_"Dom?"_

_"Yeah baby?"_

_"I want you to know, I never kissed that guy. I tried to push him away." I looked at him with tears in my eyes. _

_"Let, that doesn't even matter. I was being stupid."_

_"What happened with your dad and my dad?"_

_"I don't know. I haven't left."_

_I smiled at him and kissed him. I felt so safe here. I had to say it. I had too for the first time._

_"I love you."_

_He looked at me and smiled "I love you too"_

* * *

Lettys POV

He nudged me and I looked at him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"First time we told each other we loved each other." I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Have you heard from him recently?"

"Nope, and I don't want too. End of story"

"Okay, let's go to bed. You made me a promise."

I laughed and stood up. He grabbed and lifted me up. We walked into the house making out. Ignoring the howls and cheers from everyone up to our bedroom for a night of bliss.

* * *

Hope you liked it :)


	5. Chapter 5

Lettys POV

It was Friday and I was at the store with Mia again. The boys were getting a little suspicious of what we were doing. I hated working at the shop, but Mia was freaking out about telling Dom about Brian. And like he was on cue, 12 pm and there came Brian.

"Hey Ladies" he smiled at me and leaned in to kiss Mia.

"Hey buddy" I said as I walked to the office. "Dont do anything I wouldn't" I laughed as I closed the door.

Mias POV

"Hey handsome."

"Hey, so we're still on for tomorrow?"

I sighed heavily and nodded. He reached out to grab my hand.

"Its going to be okay babe. He's going to love me."

"Dom is just protective. After dad died, he just loves me. Doesn't want to see me hurt anymore."

"I won't hurt you"

He smiled at me and I knew he meant it. I was about to kiss him when I saw Dom walking up.

"Dom!" I scream just loud enough for Letty to hear.

Worked too, she came out rather quickly. Dom smiled at us,

"Just came to say hi to my favourite girls." He walked over to Letty and kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. I looked at Letty with worry in my eyes. And she shrugged and eyes wide.

"You guys okay?" Dom looked between us worried.

Letty was the one to respond first. "Us? Yeah were good. You're a funny one babe. Come on you can take me out for lunch." she smiled up at him and he laughed.

"Okay I just have to get something out of the office." He started to unwrap himself from her.

Letty POV

I can not believe DOm came by, he never does. This whole thing could have ended badly. As Dom went into the office I whispered at Mia.

"He's going to find out!"

"No he's not! Besides I'm telling him tomorrow." She pointed at me "Keep your cool, and act normal. Or your dead!"

Brian spoke up, "guys its going to be fine."

"Mia, I swear I can't keep this for much longer. You have to tell him tomorrow!"

Dom came out of the office, "Tell who what?"

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him and smiled up at him. He looked at me weird but smiled.

"You okay Let?"

I pointed at myself. He nodded and I nodded.

"Okay babe, let's go." He laughed a little and dragged me out. I looked back at Mia and glared at her.

She was laughing with Brian. I'm so happy she's happy. She deserves it so much more than any of us. I got in the car with Dom and we were driving back to the house.

"Babe why are we going home? I want food."

"The house has food babe, and I need to talk to you. Alone"

"Well that sounds serious. You okay?"

We pulled into the driveway. He didn't say anything just got up and walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Let, I need you just to tell me the truth. I don't care about the answer. I just want the truth, than we can work it out."

"Dom, whats going on?" I looked at him and grabbed his hand he took it away. "Dom, you're scaring me."

"Did you cheat on me?"

I was so taken back by the question, I sat there and stared at him. Why would he even think that.

"What?! Why would you even ask that!" I stood up, I was so angry. I couldn't see straight.

"I can ask you that because it all makes sense! You staying at the shop instead of the garage. You and Mia talking all quiet today. Than to top it off I go into the office and today and I find there!"

He was holding boxers up, they were not his. I knew that much. Than it hit me, Brian and Mia. I guess my face expression was more relaxed than it should have been and he started yelling again.

"Fuck, Letty. We've been through so much and you want to throw it away for some guy! In MY store. With MY sister in there. God Letty did she know! Did you do it while she was there?! I can't believe that you just threw us out the window. I trusted you. I loved you."

"Loved?" That sent me over the edge. I started tearing up. I can't keep Mia's secret for much longer. What should I do? Tell him? Not tell him? If I tell him well than Mia will be pissed. If I don't, well he's already pissed. Tears were streaming down my face at this point. He stormed off before I could chase him. I sunk to the ground and cried. I knew we'd be fine after he knew. But now it hurt that he thought I would cheat and that he doesn't feel love for me anymore.

The boys walked in and saw me and ran over. I just shook my head and walked out of the house. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I had to leave. I ended up at the beach. I sat in the sand and just played with it in my hands. I heard someone walk up behind me, I got up to leave and then I was in a hug. Mia.

"Oh my gosh Letty. I didn't want this to happen. You and Dom fighting was never in the plan."

"Mia, I don't want to talk about it. Okay? Lets just wait til tomorrow. It'll be fine."

"No, I already called Brian. Were telling him tonight. And I am fixing this. And he's an ass. He feels bad about saying he didn't love you. Because that can be further from the truth. Let he was just so scared you wanted to leave him."

"What hurts Mi, he believed I would cheat. So easily. What if it was just one of the guys? Thy could have taken some girl there at night and hooked up. Why was it that it was me? I cheated. I thought he trusted me"

Here we go I started crying again. I decided I didn't want to go back to the house. I told Mia to tell Brian not to go over. We'd tell him at the races like planned. I needed time to think anyways. Mia dragged me to her car.

"Drop me off at a hotel Mia."

"No."

"Mia, I mean it. I don't want to go back to that house."

"Let we've done enough damage. We're going home. And you'll stay in my room. Don't even bother arguing."

I sighed defeated. We went back to the house when we got there. Everyone was already asleep. I peaked in on Dom. He wasn't asleep but he was laying on the bed with his hands on his face. He didn't notice me. I shut the door and went to take a shower. As I came out I ran into Dom. I tried not to cry. I just ran by him into Mias room.

This is going to be a long night. A couple of hours later I walked down to the kitchen to get a beer. There he was sitting there.

"sorry, I'll just go back upstairs." I said as I went to walk upstairs.

"No, Let can we talk for a second. Just talk."

I sat down and just waited.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm hurt but I still love you. Let I will always love you."

"Dom, I know its hard but you just have to trust me until tomorrow night. It'll all make sense than."

"What do you mean?"

I just looked at him and shook my head. I walked over and kissed his cheek.

"I would never cheat on you, I love you too much"

That's what I whispered and as I walked up the stairs I heard him call me. But I couldn't I had to just wait a little while longer. It would be fine in 24 hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Was in a writing mood today. Update soon last one for the night.

* * *

Doms POV

What the hell was she talking about? If she didn't cheat then why was there some guys underwear in the office? I asked the guys none of them had done anything back there in a long time. I trusted Letty more than anyone in the world. And trust me the sex is great and I'd give it to her anytime. So if she wanted to cheat it was because she didn't want me anymore. I did not want to lose her. But she said she didn't cheat, and Letty doesn't lie to me. So something else was going on. Maybe she just feels like I'm ignoring her. I'm so confused. God what am I going to do. I decided I needed to just sit with her. I went up to Mia's room and turned the light on.

They both sat up and rubbed their eyes. Mia was the first to speak.

"Dom? Whats wrong? What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is you are both going to tell me whats going on. Now."

I looked at Letty and she was staring at Mia. I was looking at Letty, she's been crying. I wanted to just wrap my arms around her now. She looked at me and said

"Dom, not now. Please just go to bed and well talk in the morning. Please."

She looked at me with pleading eyes, I nodded and turned off the light.

Lettys POV

I looked over at Mia and she was about to cry. I walked over to her bed and hugged her.

"He's going to hate me Let. He's going to absolutely hate me"

"He's not going to hate you Mia. Besides by than me and him we'll be good. And I have ways of making him like you again."

She laughed at the statement.

"You really think you guys are going to be okay?"

"We've been through worse Mi. We can make it through anything."

She smiled up at me.

"I'm glad your my best friend."

"I'm glad your my best friend too"

We fell asleep after that. Jesse came in to wake us up, he took a picture of us. I guess we looked cute. The flash woke us up. Mia threw a pillow at him.

"Get out!" We both yelled in unison.

"I just wanted to tell you, Dom said we're not opening the shop today. Just the garage. so if you want come on down."

"Okay, Jess. We'll see what we can do." I replied.

He left and shut the door. I got up and brushed my hair and teeth than got dressed in jean shorts and blue v neck shirt. And went to have breakfast. Mia went to shower and get ready. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note.

_Let,_

_I love you. Come by the garage later. I want to see you. But if you don't want too, I'll see at the race tonight. I need my trophy there._

_Dom._

I smiled he was cute when he wanted to be. I sat down and started eating my cereal. Mia came down the stairs.

"hey Brian is going to come over for a little while. And were going to plan tonight."

"Okay" I mumbled through my mouth full.

"So lady like Let. Classy."

I laughed. Mia and I were so different yet so the same. We sat at the table and talked. We decided we would go to the garage and bring lunch. Brian would be here at one. We made sandwiches and packed chips and headed down. The boys were messing around when we got there.

"Lunch!" we both screamed. They ran at us and we threw the bags at them. Me and Mia sat on the couch we had in the garage and ate in peace. Dom came out and took a sandwich kissed me on the cheek and left. God I missed him. This is the longest since he got out of Lompoc that we haven't talked. We always talk before bed and I miss it. We went home and when we got there Brian was there. Mia ran and hugged him.

"tonights the night. You don't tell him I will."

"We'll tell him let. Don't worry. Tonight you will be having make up sex." Mia hit Brian as he said it to me.

I laughed and walked in to the living room and turned the tv on. A couple of hours went by and all the boys got home. Vince and Leon ran to me and yelled SANDWICH.

"No! Don't you dare!" I laughed and they picked me up and squashed me in between both of them.

"Letty sandwich!" Jesse yelled.

Dom walked upstairs barely saying anything. We all went to get ready for the race. Dom stopped me on the way out.

"Let?"

"Yeah?" I turned around to see him.

" You look really beautiful tonight. Ride with me?"

"Sure" I intertwined our fingers and walked to his car. As I opened the door, he stopped me and turned me around. And kissed me not just a peck. A real kiss where you feel it everywhere in her body. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We pulled away and he asked,

"We're going to be okay right?"

"Yeah baby, we'll be good. Just wait til tonight you'll see. But promise me something. And a real promise. No breaking it"

"Okay."

"Don't yell or get mad. Just be happy." He looked at me confused. "Cross your heart."

He crossed his heart with his finger. I kissed him one last time. ANd got in the car. He got in the driver's seat, his hand on my leg never leaving it until we got out of the car


	7. Chapter 7

Lettys POV

As we left the car, Dom reached for my hand. I grabbed it and held on tight. At the races we never really showed affection which means he was really sorry for what had happened the other night and was making it up. I smiled up at him and hugged his arm with my other arm. He kissed my head as we walked to find Hector. They were discussing the races, and I was looking around for Mia and Brian. I spotted Mia she was leaning up against her car, she looked so scared. I looked up at Dom, he looked down at me.

"Babe, I'm going to go be with Mia. Good luck."

"Thanks" he smiled at me and kissed me. I held on just for an extra second. Than walked away.

"Mia? You okay?" I walked up to her and leaned beside her.

"I'm so nervous Let. What if he punches Brian out? Oh god." Her hands went to her face as the freaked out got a little worse.

"Okay, Mia listen to me. He won't punch him. I made him promise not to get mad, he was to be happy. He crossed his heart. And second and most importantly when Dom has a black eye. God it was sexy. Something about a tough guy." I laughed a little and she looked up.

"I don't know what I would do without you."

She grabbed me around the shoulders and we stayed in that position and watched the race. Dom beating everyone else, it wasn't really fair to call it a race. I saw Hector give him the cash and he shoved it in his pocket. He was walking towards us, and so was Brian. Mia looked like she was about to vomit. I rubbed her arms.

"Mia just take it slow. It'll be fine."

I felt Dom lift me up and spin me around. He leaned against the car and I relaxed into him and faced out to see Brian come up and start talking to Mia. Dom rested his arms around my shoulders and I intertwined our fingers.

"remember your promise?" I asked him and looked up.

"Yeah and trust me I am happy." He kissed my cheek.

Mia walked up to us hand in hand with Brian.

"Dom?"

"yeah Mia?"

"I want to introduce you to someone. This is Brian"

Dom nodded at him and smiled. He was so stupid sometimes. He didn't even notice them holding hands.

"It was a good race man" Brian said to him.

"Thanks" that cocky smirk came out.

"Dom, listen. Brian is my boyfriend." Mia finally blurted out.

I took a deep breath and waited for it. He didn't say anything or move. He was hard as a rock behind me. I couldn't even feel him breathing anymore. I turned around and took his face in my hands until his eyes met mine.

"Babe. You promised. Be happy for her. She's happy. Let her be happy and I promise I will make it worth it."

"Fine." He kissed me one time and looked at them.

"He makes you happy?"

Mia nodded.

"If he hurts you, I kick his ass."

She nodded again.

"Fine. But he's still not in the good books."

She squealed and hugged Dom. I ducked out-of-the-way before she made contact. I smiled at them. I sighed, and it felt good. We were a family again. Leon and Vince came up behind me. They both started nudging me on either side, just to bug me. I smiled and hugged them both around the neck. They laughed a little not expecting me to hug them so suddenly.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too Let" Jesse said as he an into the hug and jumped on us. We were knocked to the ground and we laughed. It felt so good to just be happy again. I missed this so much, care free and happy.

We got home a couple of hours later. I was changing in me and Dom's room. I was in short shorts and a sports bra. He walked in, and looked at me.

"Sexy." he growled at me.

"I'm so proud of you." I smiled at him.

"Me, why?"

"You were so calm tonight. You let Mia be happy."

"I promised you." he smiled as he started changing.

"And you were so calm even though.."

"Even though what?"

He stared at me for a few seconds. I thought he had figured it out. I smiled a little. I saw it in his face, he figured it out. It finally clicked who's underwear where in the office. He headed towards the door ..


	8. Chapter 8

Lettys POV

I ran in front of the door before he could leave and I locked it. He lifted me up in an attempt to move me out-of-the-way but I wrapped my legs around him. I hugged him around the neck.

"please, don't."

"Let, please let me go out there and just punch him once."

I laughed a little, "no, babe. stay here with me" then I kissed him. He didn't kiss me back. He was pissed.

"Let, let go now before I hurt you."

"You would never hurt me."

He sighed, "How could I be so stupid?"

"You are not stupid. Look at me, this isn't your fault. SHe grew up. SHe found someone she cares about a lot. Dom we were there once. Let her be her own person."

"I just want to give him a black eye, Let come on!"

He was begging me to let him punch someone. I laughed and he put his head in my neck. I rubbed his head. He just stood there for a while. I felt so good to know we were okay now.

"Letty?"

"Yeah dom?"

"I'm so sorry. I should have never thought you would cheat on me."

"I know baby. It hurt more that I thought you didn't love me anymore."

I never understood how I could be so honest with someone, how I could trust someone so much with my heart. He had everything of me.

"I was an idiot Let. I love you more than anything. I love you more than cars."

I smiled at him and laughed, I kissed him and we finally made our way to the bed. Where he proved to me he loved me more times than I can count.

The next morning I woke up with an empty bed. I looked around and no Dom. The clothes from last night were cleaned up and the house was way to quiet. I got up and took a shower and put on jean shorts and a purple long sleeve scoop neck. I was walking downstairs when I heard Mia in her room. I knocked on the door lightly.

"Mia?"

She looked up from her homework and smiled at me, "yeah?"

"Where is everyone? Its Saturday everyone is usually so loud."

"Oh they went to the store, Dom decided to have a bbq tonight to "introduce" Brian to the family. Gosh Letty I hope the boys behave. I really like this guy."

"They'll behave trust me. I made Dom behave last night when he figured out what happened between you two in the office."

"Oh my god I could die. He knows?"

I laughed and layed down on the bed and nodded. She layed beside me and snuggled to my side. I wrapped my arm around her back.

"Let, what am I going to do?"

"Nothing, Its fine. Trust me, he's not going to get any of this if anything happens."

She laughed and got off the bed and went back to her homework. I walked downstairs and got some cereal. I was reading a magazine and eating when the boys walked in. They all said Hi and I waved at them. Dom came over and sat with me.

"You didn't wake me up."

"I tried babe" he laughed, "You smacked me. So I figured you needed a little more sleep."

I laughed and mumbled sorry. He kissed my temple as he got up and went to find the boys. I decided to go for a walk, I needed to get out for a little while. I was walking around the neighbourhood, and saw all these kids playing everywhere. I saw the husbands and wives watching their kids with these smiles on their faces that I haven't seen in a long time, not since Mr. T died. He'd give me, Vince that same smile even though we weren't really his kids. I smiled at the memory. I wanted that someday. Kids with Dom seemed so far away. We've been together for a while now, and I need to know he's committed. As I was walking I saw this little park. I walked over and sat down on this bench. I had never noticed this park before. I don't know how long I was sitting there thinking, about the future. I decided that I was done, I started walking home. As I got there I saw Brian pull up and get out of the car.

"Letty!"

"Hey Brian, you ready for this?"

"I think so, should I be nervous?"

"Maybe a little bit" I laughed put my arm around his shoulders and walked him to the backyard.

"Look who I found out in the driveway."

Everyone turned to us, and Mia smiled and walked over they went into the house. I walked over to Dom at the grill and hugged him at the waist.

"Hey you, where'd you wonder off too?"

I kissed his back, "just went for a walk."

"You okay?"

"I'm perfect. I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too." He turned around and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Foods ready."

Everyone gathered around the able, Jesse said grace. Than that's when it started.

Vince just simply stated, "So O'Connor you had sex with our Mia huh?"

* * *

_I tried to make this one longer. :)_

_Next one soon, I hope :)_

_Thanks for all the reviews._


	9. Chapter 9

So this one came out differently than I planned.

However I think its going to turn out and its going to be really cute in the next few chapters :)

* * *

Lettys POV

I choked on my water.

"Vince what the hell?" I yelled.

"Vince you are such an ass." Mia was so shocked.

It was no secret Vince had a crush on Mia, and always wanted the chance to date her. But this was too far, this was plain rude. And I'm sick of the boys always making her life hell when it came to the boys she dated. She deserved to be happy and loved. She didn't say anything about the sluts they bring home. This was going to cause a scene.

"You are pathetic. All of you. She deserves to be happy, we all do. She says nothing about those sluts you bring home after the races. She loves this guy, and if you can't just be happy for her. Than you will not be happy that's a promise. God why can't you all just put the act down for an hour and be a family that is there for each other. Oh wait because we aren't a family. No one is committed here. Just give it up all of you. You are all such children."

I stormed off. They had all watched me, I heard Dom get up and follow me.

Mias POV

I can't believe that just happened. Brian stood up beside me and said he better go. Vince was the first one to tell him he was right. I gave Vince the worse glare I could and got up and walked Brian to his car.

"I'm so sorry about that. The guys are asses."

"Don't be sorry, every family has their quirks." He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"I just can't believe you told Letty you loved me before you told me."

"I didn't want to scare you off, but I'm sure this dinner did anyways." I laughed.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me into his car.

"How about we go out to dinner, spend the night at my place and I'll show you how much I love you."

I kissed him as we got in the car, skipping dinner we drove to his place.

Lettys POV

Dom was still following me. I landed up back at the park I was at a couple hours ago. I don't know why I was crying. All I know is I sat on the bench with my face in my knees when Dom sat beside me and rubbed my back.

"You going to tell me whats really going on?"

I shook my head no and just leaned on him. He put his chin on my head and just let me cry and sit there.

"What did you mean when you said no one is committed here?"

"Truth?" I looked at him for the first time. He nodded. I took a deep breath and started talking.

"Okay, just let me get through this and then you can talk. This is in no way me trying to push you into anything. I'm just scared of losing you, and knowing you can get any girl you want at anytime. Theres nothing holding you to me. I want you more than anything in this world. And I know the boys chase people away, and I just don't want them to push us apart."

"Let, are you crazy? I love you so much it hurts. Me and you are never going to be apart. I don't want any girl, I want this girl. Right in front of me. And as for committment, Let if you want I will commit to you right now. Fly to Vegas and get married by Elvis. I just want you to be happy and if making you a Toretto will do that, lets do it. This is forever."

I looked into his eyes and I knew he was telling me the truth, he kissed me so hard I almost fell over. I pulled away and he just pulled me back. I smiled on his lips.

"You mean it?"

"Baby, I would do anything for you. And besides having you as my wife for the rest of my life doesn't seem to bad."

"We're crazy. You're only 24 and me 22. What are we thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I can't see myself with anyone but you. Ever. And I've always wanted to meet Elvis."

I laughed and I looked at him for a little while longer and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck so tight I swear his head should have popped off. He stood up and I twisted around to on his back.

"Lets do it tonight" I spoke so quietly I didn't think he heard me.

"I see a road trip in our future." I kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his neck.

"Ride or die." I whispered as we walked into the house and into our room to pack. This was the start of our new lives. together. Forever.

A couple hours later we were on the road. Something felt wrong. And I think Dom knew I wasn't fully into it and pulled over.

"What is it?"

"Its going to sound stupid."

"Come on Let, just tell me."

I looked into his eyes. I sighed,

"Okay, I want to get married with the family there. I want us to be a family again. Not just people that work and live together. I want this family forever too."

He smiled at me,

"Okay, than lets wait. I told you baby, this is it. Forever."

"But that doesn't mean we can have a pre honeymoon."

I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. He started driving fast again and we got to a beautiful hotel on the beach. We raced up to the room and got a little carried away. I woke up in the morning to an empty bed but found a note on the pillow.

_Hey beautiful,_

_couldn't wake you up. Went to meet Elvis be back by 11._

_Love you_

The clocked said 10:30 I decided to go shower and text Mia just to let her know we were okay. I was letting the water hit me and sooth my sore muscles. When I heard him walk into the bathroom.

"Did you find Elvis?"

"Oh yeah, nice guy."

I peaked around the curtain and gave him a look to come join me. That didn't take long. He jumped right in. We laughed and played around until we ended up on the beach. I was between Doms legs and he reached into his pocket, grabbed my hand and slipped a ring on it.

"Elvis said you deserve a ring before we get married."

I turned around and kissed him. I was so happy I couldn't stand it.


	10. Chapter 10

So I'm in a writing mood today, might upload a couple more

thanks for all the reviews :)

I'm trying to make them longer :)

* * *

Lettys POV

We were sitting on the patio when Dom decided to go get something to eat. He kissed me as he walked into the room to change. I heard my phone ring and Dom tossed it to me. I smiled and answered it.

"Hey Mia, I'm sorry about my little out burst."

"Oh god, Letty. Don't be. He told me he loved me. You have no idea how happy I am."

"I have a good idea. Don't freak out okay?"

"Okay."

"I need you to be my maid of honour."

"WHAT?! No way. You guys got engaged!"

"Yeah, we were going to go to Vegas and get married. But it didn't feel right. So we're going to wait and do it right. And I hope that's a yes. I can't do this without you."

"Of course its a yes. Gosh Letty, who would have thought."

"I know, I didn't. But tell me how have the last few days been? Boys okay?"

"Truth? I've been at Brian's since the fight. Haven't gone home."

"Oh god. How has the sex been?" She laughed really loud,

"You have no idea, HOW happy I am."

We talked a little more until Dom got back, we said bye and we'd both be home tomorrow.

"Is she okay?"

"Oh shes better than okay babe."

"Oh ew, Let don't tell me about my sisters sex life."

"You came to that conclusion all on your own babe."

I laughed and slapped his cheek gently as I ate a fry off his plate. The rest of the night we stayed up and talked about the future. We were laying in bed I thought Dom was asleep and I was tracing circles on his chest.

"How many kids do you want?" Dom asked me suddenly.

"I never really thought about it til today. But it was just me as a kid. I want my kids to have siblings. Three maybe. You?"

"Three, seven. Whatever you want. As long as we have them."

I smiled up at him and we fell asleep. The next morning we woke up and packed our bags and left happier than we've ever been together. We've come a long way in just a few days. God I loved this man more than life itself. I guess he saw me staring at him while he paid the bill. He came over and kissed my forehead.

"Let's hit the road." I smiled up at him and grabbed his hand.

"We have to pick Mia up at Brian's first. She doesn't have her car."

"OKay babe, lets go."

When we were in the car, I had one arm out the window feeling the breeze. Doms hand was on my leg rubbing it.

"Do we have to go back?" He laughed at my question and nodded.

I sat up and kissed his cheek and put my head on his shoulder. Falling asleep on him, it was a long weekend. He gently woke me up when we got to Brian's apartment. I got out of the car and grabbed his hand as we walked up to the elevator.

"So she really does love him?"

"Yeah, a lot. He probably going to join the family."

"I'll try to be nice."

"All I ask" I smiled and we knocked on the door.

Mia opened it and hugged us really tight.

"Let me see the ring!"

I put my hand out and she gasped. Almost looked like she was about to cry.

"What is it Mia?" She looked at Dom and smiled.

"What?" Dom was first to answer, "That's moms ring. Dad gave it to me years ago and told me to give it to the one I knew was my forever."

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

Brain came up to us at the door, "you guys want to come in?"

"Actually can we go for a walk?"

"Sure" He seemed a little scared of Doms question.

He let go of me and Mia grabbed me. I was handed from one Toretto to the next. We walked inside and the boys went for a talk.

"Okay tell me everything! How'd he propose."

I told her the park and the beach. We just kept talking, we worried about the boys when we got home.

Doms POV

Brain and I walked across the street to get a coffee.

"So is this the part where you beat me up?"

"No, I'm not going to beat you up. UNless you hurt her."

"Listen DOm, I'm not going to hurt her. I love her."

"How long exactly have you two been dating?"

"About 8 months."

"8 MONTHS?!"

"Yeah sorry man. We were nervous to tell you."

"Don't worry, me and Let didn't tell my dad for almost a year. Well no one knew for about a year."

"When was that?"

"Oh god, probably when I was 18 and she was 16."

"You guys have been together for a long time."

"Well we've had breaks in between but yeah I guess its true. You never get over your first love."

"Dom, I want you to know my intentions with Mia. They are pure. And I get you have to fix your family so I'll stay out-of-the-way for a little while. If I had a family like you guys I would do anything to get it back"

We made it back to the apartment and Mia and Letty were waiting by my car.

"You boys have a good talk?" Mia asked as she walked to Brian.

Letty was sitting on the hood of the car, I stood between her legs and she hugged me from behind and peaked around my back.

"I think we did. Mia he's a good guy. Brian I think you should come down to the garage sometime and hang out. You can hold your own right?"

"Hell yea man."

"We better get home. We have a lot to talk about." Mia kissed Brian good-bye.

Letty and I get in the car and Mia climbed in smiling.

"Mia, I approve"

"Oh gosh Dom Thank you!"

She hugged me from behind the seat. It was only a 15 minute ride home. When we got home the house was empty. All the boys things were gone. We all looked at each other, shocked.


	11. Chapter 11

Lettys POV

We walked in and the boys were no where to be found. Cars gone from the drive way. We all tried to call one of them no one answered. It wasn't until I walked over to the kitchen and I found a note on the table.

_We're sorry we had to leave this way. But you guys are better off without us. We're a bunch of misfits and these misfits don't mix with you three. You have always been the closest. Please don't come find us. We love you guys. Just be happy. We'll be back in a few days to get the rest of our stuff. _

_Leon, Jesse and Vince_

As I finished reading it, Mia was crying so hard she almost fell to the floor. Dom's hands were in fists and I didn't realise I was crying until Dom came over to hug me and I felt the water on his shirt.

"In a couple days they'll be back and we'll get them to stay."

"We can't die them up Letty!" Mia screamed at me.

"Guys, it'll be fine."

"It's all my fault. I told them we weren't a family. God this is the only family I've ever known. They need to come back."

I ran upstairs. Dom was helping Mia to her room. He walked into our room and layed beside me and wrapped me in her arms.

"Don't try and make me feel better."

"I wouldn't dare."

I laughed a little and just kept crying. I guess I cried myself to sleep, I woke up a couple hours later. Blankets tucked around me. I went downstairs and I heard Dom on the phone.

"Just come home man."

Pauce

"This has been your home since the forth grade, and we got in that fight and dad made us become friends."

Pause.

"I didn't mean it like that. Your the brother I never had."

Pause.

"Man, come home. We'll work it all out. Besides I need my best man at my wedding."

Pause

"Yeah, man I proposed. Please come home."

Pause

"Okay, tomorrow at 3. Vince bring your stuff back."

He hung up and rubbed his head. He leaned back on the couch and shut his eyes. I went and straddled his lap.

"How mad is he?"

"I think he's just confused. He doesn't get why you would stick up for Brian and not him."

"I love him, he knows that. God knows what would have happened if you and him weren't around when my dad was here. I messed up big time."

"We'll fix it. We are a family and we will get through it."

I hugged him and there was a knock on the door. I looked at him. He got up and I sat on the couch. He came back in with pizza in his hand.

"God you're good. I'm starving."

He smiled at me and yelled for Mia. She came down and smiled. we all sat in silence as we ate. That night is quiet. We went to bed after we watched a few movies. We woke up the next morning for dressed and just waited until the boys came home.

Jesse walked in first, and Mia ran to him. Than she hugged Leon, than Vince. I was on the couch. I couldn't move. Vince walked by me like I was noting.

"Vince" it was barely a whisper.

He turned slightly waiting for me to talk.

"I'm sorry okay? You're the best family a girl could ask for. I could haven't had gotten through my dad stuff without you. And I can't get married without you there. I can't go on with my life until you forgive me. I was dealing with stuff and I took it out on you. Vince please, I'm sorry."

He opened his arms and I ran to hug him. Jesse and Leon joined and screamed DOUBLE DECKER SANDWICH. We all laughed and fell to the floor. Mia and Dom had already started bringing boxes in. Life was good again. Our family was whole again.

Vince looked at me, "Let, I'll try to be nicer. We'll come back under one condition."

"Name it"

"I'm going to walk you down the aisle."

"What?"

"This one is a deal breaker."

I had tears in my eyes. I hugged him.

"That would be amazing. Now lets move those boxes back in and then go bowling."

And that was that. Simple and final. Back together. We were a family, and we were happy.

Vince said one last thing, "Mia invite Brian."

* * *

_Maybe one more tonight :) Reviews ? :)_


	12. Chapter 12

I kind of love this chapter.

I don't want my story to just go around the movie, I want it to be different. I hope this makes it different. A few more with drama than some cute scenes.

Please review, tell me if you like it :)

* * *

Lettys POV

Its been a couple weeks since everything. Everything has settled down and I feel like I can breathe again. I was laying in bed with Dom and he was laying on his chest and I was making designs with my finger on his back.

"Baby?"

he just hummed at me.

"You're birthday is in a few days what do you want?"

He turned his head to look at me.

"I don't need anything but you. In this bed, with minimal clothing."

I laughed and kissed him. I got out of bed to go shower. When I got back to our room he was gone. So I went downstairs, and saw everyone eating breakfast. We all ate than went to the garage and worked. Mia was at the store, and I wanted to go over and hang out. I went to Dom, I hope he's okay with it. I walked into the office.

"Dom, I'm going to go to the shop. Okay?"

He gave me a weird look.

"Yeah babe, go ahead. You don't need my permission"

I walked over to him and sat on the desk.

"What?" He gave me a weird look and laughed.

"I'm just surprised after everything you're fine with me going."

He put his hand on my knee.

"Babe, I trust you. Maybe this time it can be my underwear."

He smirked and kissed me.

I whispered, "how about we find them in here?" He kissed me with more passion pulling down my overalls. I pulled him closer and soon all our clothes were everywhere. We made love for an hour or so.

"I'm glad I decided to come tell you I was going to the shop."

"Me too"

He kissed my forehead when there was a call. He answered. His face went from confused to happy to upset to sad all within 5 minutes. He hung up as I was putting my jeans back on. I was slipping my bra on when he pulled his pants on and shirt over his head. Kissed my cheek and left.

"Dom!"

He turned and looked at me. Shook his head and with pleading eyes asked me not to ask. Not yet. I slumped back on the couch, wondering what the hell just happened. I decided better to just go to the store to see Mia. When I got there she seemed to have the same face as Dom.

"Okay seriously what the hell is going on?"

"I got a call from a lawyer today."

"Yeah? About what?"

"Dad left us 50 million dollars."

"What?!"

"Each"

The whole room was spinning. Why now? He's been gone for years. Why did this come up now?

"Mia I don't understand."

"Dad put in the will when Dom turns 25 and I turn 21 that we get it"

"This crazy"

I had to sit down and breathe. Our lives just changed forever. How did Mr T even get that much money? It was a couple hours later and we were all home. Dom was sitting on our bed cross-legged. I sat in front of him crossed legged. My hands on his knees.

"What are we going to do?" Is all he whispered.

"What do you mean? Dom this is good."

"No, everything is going to change."

"Nothing is going to change. This house is our home. The only thing that will change is that we will always be able to have heat, and food. And 3 or 7 kids running around. I think he would want that. Another big family."

He looked at me with tears in his eyes. My hands gripped his face.

"Dom, I love you. If you don't want this money. Well donate it. Well make due. We always do."

"It's not just that."

"What is it?"

"He left me a letter."

"What did it say?"

"I don't know, I can't read it."

"Babe, its your dad. Hed want you to read it."

"Why not Let? Why now when I'm 25? He's been gone for years and now BAM back in my life. I miss him so much it hurts. I don't want to go through that again."

"I'll read it for you."

"You would?"

"Of course, or ill read it out loud. It'll be like me talking to you."

I smiled and just hugged him. I hated seeing him like that. He handed me the letter and I started to read it,

Dear Dom

First, I'd like to tell you I love you more than words can describe. You are me in and out. You are a good person and never forget that.

Second, I know you're wondering where the money is from. Its from those rich grandparents you thought never cared. They asked me to give it to you guys when I thought you were ready. 25 is your number because I know you and Letty will be together and you won't blow it on races and cars anymore. She's a good girl son, treat her right and know she's one of a kind.

Thrid, I gave Mia hers because well she's responsible. That's all. Dom have a family, be the person I know you can be. Love more than you should. Be kind and forgiving.

I love you son. I'm always with you.

Dad.

Dom was just staring at me. I hugged him, and we feel on the bed. I was laying on top of him. He held on to me tight.

"Its like he knew"

"He had a way to know everything. He totally knew we were dating during that year. Dom he knew everything about us. He loved us, and that's how we love each other. All of us. Were so close because of him. This is his gift to you to make our lives better."


	13. Chapter 13

Lettys POV

Dom and I laid on the bed for hours. I guess I fell asleep and he lifted me to the side and tucked me in. I woke up a few hours later, I walked downstairs to find the dim light of the tv on. He was watching old races of Mr. T. I sat down beside him not saying a word. He had a beer in his hand. I took it and took a drink, he looked over at me. I smiled and snuggled into him. Holding the beer on his knee. We were watching the screen as Mr T won the race and Dom ran to hug him. I saw him smile silently. He took the beer and took a sip placing it back on his knee.

I knew Dom and he was trying to make sense of this whole thing. The fact that we were now millionaires. Engaged and still in our twenties. I took the beer and took a drink. He finally whispered,

"You know you're amazing right?"

"I'm not getting you a new beer."

He laughed, "No. I mean it. I have no idea what I would do with out you. Everyone keeps trying to get me to talk. But Let you just let me sit here and think. You are just there for me."

"Well, I do sorta like you. Kind of."

I looked at him and smiled. He grabbed my sides and tickled me. I shrieked in laughter.

"Dom, stop it. Stop it."

"Make me."

I started laughing again. I grabbed him ear and tugged it.

"Ouch! Let!"

We fell to the floor he was on top of me and straddled me. I looked him in to the daring him to tickle me again.

"Do it and I swear we might not be having any children."

He started laughing and he kissed me.

"Come with me."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car. He was only in track pants, and my hair was a mess. I had track pants and a v neck t shirt. He started the car and grabbed my hand. I rubbed my thumb up and down his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"I think we need a snack."

"Okay big boy."

We arrived at a sonic and he got us corn dogs and milk shakes. We decided to go eat a little table. I loved that he just knew me so well. We sat there my legs on top of his as we ate and talked. He started to talk,

"So I'm thinking."

"Uh oh, what are you thinking about?"

"Don't be a smart ass."

I smirked, and nodded for him to continue.

"I want to go back to normal. Mia in school, us at the shop. Hire a few more people at the store. Plan a wedding, start a family."

I smiled at him and kissed him.

"That sounds perfect babe. Lets just get back to normal."

We drove back to the house and crashed on our bed, wrapped up in each other.

The next day we head to the garage, we were all just working on our cars. Vince spoke up,

"I think we should go mini golfing tonight."

Jesse and Leon shouted in agreement. I shrugged my shoulders indifferent. We looked at Dom, he nodded. After work we got home and we were getting dressed. Mia and I were in her room.

"Do you think I should tell Brian about the money?"

"No, I mean I know he's not in it for the money. But lets just keep to ourselves for a while."

"I guess. So I think we should just go casual tonight. Oh and I invited Brian."

"That's fine, I mean the guys like him."

"You think? They aren't just pretending."

"Their boys Mi, they get over shit faster than girls."

She laughed and we walked down the stairs. The boys were waiting and we all got in our cars. Brian was meeting us there. Mia was with Vince and Leon. Jesse was with me and Dom. Jesse was going on about some new car decal with Dom. I was just watching the clouds in the sky turn from a light pink to a dark orange, sunset was my favourite time. We got to the golf course, and DOm grabbed my hand. Brian and Mia meet each other with a hug and kiss.

As we were golfing Dom had his arm around my shoulders. We were whispering to each other, until someone yelled my name I turned around and it was Justin. Justin was a guy I met when Dom was in Lompoc. We were friends but I always felt like he wanted more. He ran up and hugged me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm here with my friends, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Same, needed some clean fun. You know how it is."

I laughed, "Yeah, no more drinking for you than?"

"Oh you know Let every now and than again." He smirked. "Well don't be rude. Introduce me."

I smiled, "This is Mia, her boyfriend Brian, Leon, Jesse, Vince and Dom."

"Hey, nice to meet you guys." He smiled. "Letty we should totally meet for coffee soon."

"Yeah man, of course."

We exchanged numbers, than he waved and walked back to his friends. I went over to Dom and leaned against him. He didn't react to me. I looked up at him, and i whispered in his ear.

"You know, you don't have to be jealous. He's got nothing on you."

"Lets just golf."

After a little more awkward golfing we went home and went home. Once to our room. I grabbed Doms arm and turned him around.

"Come on, just talk to me."

"You didn't even tell him I was your fiancée."

"I wasn't even thinking. Babe listen to me." I grabbed his face. "I met him while you were away, and we got close. He knows who you are. He knows that I wouldn't do anything to risk this. Besides he is not my type. First off, he has hair and no muscles. Does that sound like my type?" I smirked.

He grabbed me and tossed me on the bed and hovered over me.

"You are mine Let. Don't forget that. And no coffee with him, I don't trust him."

"Dom." I complained.

"At least invite him to the shop, that way Mia is there. Compromise?"

"Compromise."

I started kissing him, and he kissed me back. Once we started we couldn't stop. This is why we work. We fight but we trust. We'll make it through anything.


	14. Chapter 14

Lettys Pov

I met Justin for lunch at the shop under the watchful eye of Mia. She never liked him when we hung out before. I warned Dom not to show up, and I knew he wouldn't do it. He had enough trust that if something happened I would tell him.

"So tell me about everything" I asked him as I took a sip of water

"Well, moms better. She finally beat cancers ass."

"That's awesome."

He nodded and continued, "just finished school, my sister finally got her licence"

"Oh god. I better be careful on the roads."

He laughed and smiled at me. "So what's new? I see that rock on your finger."

I looked down and smiled. "Oh yeah, me and Dom got engaged." I smiled at him his look was a horror one.

"The guy that went to jail?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"Jail, Letty. You think he should be the father to your children?"

"Yea I do. He's a good guy. You don't even know him!"

Mia looked up from her magazine to see what happened. She was about to walk over and I shook my head.

"Letty, what happens when your kids ask him if he's ever been to jail?"

"That's none of your business is it? God Justin you haven't changed. I have a mind that I can use to make my own decisions."

I was standing at this point trying to control my anger. He stood up too. The anger in his eyes was hard to look at.

"I have to go."

"I love him, that's all that matters. Okay? Just let it go."

"Yeah, Letty you've only loved him. You never gave anyone a chance. Truth is I love you Letty. More than a friend. I wanted to give us a shot. But you always had him in your heart. Maybe he has control over you, and you're scared to let go because he's your security blanket. I don't know. What I do know is maybe you should give someone else a try."

I was so taken back that when he walked out and Mia ran over I didn't know what to do. She was guiding me to a stool by the bar.

"Let?"

"What the hell just happened?"

"I have no idea."

"You have to tell Dom."

"Tell him what Mia? The guy that tried to kiss me years ago hasn't let go and thinks I'm making a mistake marrying him? Or that he loves me? No, because Dom will beat the shit out of him and land back in jail."

"Let, he'd want to know."

"I know, just not now. That was so unexpected. I have to take it all in"

"Let, what he said wasn't true was it? About not knowing?"

"Mia, I love Dom and can't imagine a life without him. So no I know what I want. I just had no idea he felt that way. It was suprising."

"It was kind of a weird out burst."

We spent the rest of the day at the shop, the day forgotten until Dom called me. I knew he knew I was a little off. When we got home the house was empty and we started making dinner. Well Mia did. I was sitting on the counter when the boys came home. Dom walked up to me and stood between my legs. I hugged him and breathed in the scent of car oil and sweat. I didn't car. I needed to just cling to him. I don't know why Justin's speech had bothered me so much.

He mumbled in my hair, "are you okay?"

I just nodded. I didn't want to talk because I didn't know what to say. I knew he didn't want to push the subject. He leaned back kissed my forehead, looked in my eyes. He kissed my lips gently and I smiled at him. He walked upstairs to shower and I went to sit on the porch steps facing the street. I heard the doors open and he sat beside me.

"I love you, you know that?"

He looked at me and I snuggled up to him.

"I love you too Let. You need to talk?"

"I don't know anymore. I just want to be near you."

"I can handle that."

I smiled at him and I knew I was making the right decision. Or was I? I'm 22 and engaged. What if he is just my security blanket. God why did I go out to lunch with Justin. I sighed and snuggled into his arms. What was I doing, Dom was the one for me. But have only dated him, kissed him. what if I am with him only because he's all I've ever known. I saw Justin walk up the drive way, Dom looked at me.

"I don't want him here."

He nodded and got up.

Doms POV

"Hey man, she doesn't want to talk to you. Maybe come by tomorrow. What ever happened between you two can wait a little while."

"SHe didn't tell you what I said did she?"

I just stared at him as he kept talking.

"Maybe she's taking it to heart."

"What the hell did you say to her?"

"I told her that maybe she should try to find someone else to love. Because maybe she was just with you because you were her security blanket."

I was speechless, I looked back to her. She did seem to be pulling back.

"Man just go home, tonight is not the night for this."

He just smiled a little creepy smile and walked back down the driveway. I walked back to Letty and held out my hand. She grabbed it and we went for a walk. I started first,

"If you want to go explore other guys Let, I can't keep you here."

She stopped walking and looked at me.

"What?"

"He told me what he said. And its true Let, you know my history with girls. Thats how I know you're the one. But you've never had that."

"Dom..."

"Let, I know what I'm saying. Maybe you go spend some time with your aunt and see how it goes. I don't want to hold you back."

She was crying, I grabbed and hugged her. I heard her mumble I don't want to feel this way.

"I love you" I kissed the top of her head.

We made our way back to the house and our room. We were laying in bed, when she asked me a question.

"Were you serious?"

"I was about you making sure you wanted this. I don't want to trap you."

"How do you know I'm the one?"

I thought about it for a minute as she played with the buttons on my shirt.

"Thats a long answer. Short version, first it's how you get me. Let, you just let me talk and ramble even when I don't make sense. Even when you have more important things to do. You are not afraid to get your hands dirty. You're a little more devil than angel. And the sex, oh my god Let it is amazing."

She laughed a little at the last part.

"Dom, maybe it'll be good to get away. Not for long. Just a little bit."

"I'm not saying I like the idea, but I get why. I'll be here when you get back."

"I'll stay til after your birthday. I have to give you your gift still."

He smirked and kissed me.

"Dom, thank you. I know its going to be hard."

"One promise?"

"Anything."

"No sex."

She laughed and kissed me. She straddled me, and looked down.

"Does that mean, no sex with you too?" she winked and smirked. I grabbed her waist and flipped her on her back.

"I do love you Dom, I'm not doubting that."

With that I kissed her with so much passion never wanting her to leave my side.

* * *

Hope you like it :)

Wrote it on my lunch hour at work.

Reviews :)


	15. Chapter 15

Just got home from work. In a writing mood, couple more tonight.

reviews would be nice :)

* * *

Lettys POV

It was Doms birthday, and the party was in full swing. I was leaving tomorrow morning to go live with my aunt. She said she'd love to have me for a little while. I was sitting with Mia on the swing and she was trying to convince me not to go.

"Letty, what am I going to do without another girl here?"

"I'm going to call everyday."

"And talk to Dom."

"You're my best friend."

"Girl friend. Letty you don't see it. Dom is your best friend."

"Mia, you mean so much to me. You are always there. And I wish you could just get why I need to do this."

"I don't."

"Mia, all I've ever known is Dom. You always had other boyfriends before Brian. Things to compare it to. To know Brian is special. I know Dom is special but I need to know I'm doing this because it's what I want. Not because it's all I know."

She hugged me with that. We were hugging for a while before a drunk Vince came over.

"Letty, you could always date me."

"I'm good thanks though Vince."

"You're missing out. Mia, you want a shot?"

"No, I'm good."

We both laughed and got up leaving him passed out on the swing. We walked up to Mia's room, where she curled my hair and I got changed and went back down to find Dom. He was standing with Hector. I walked up beside him taking his beer and taking a drink. He wrapped an arm around me,

"You're always taking my beer."

I shrugged and took another drink. He laughed and kissed my head. Hector excused himself and I turned to face Dom.

"You look hot babe."

I leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"I got you your present under this jacket."

He picked me up and took me to our room. He laid me on the bed and instead of taking off my clothes or his he looked at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"I want to just lay here."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, but its my birthday and I want to just lay here with you."

"Okay, but I bought this for you."

I opened my jacket and showed the new bra and underwear I bought for him. He looked down on me.

"You're making it hard to be a good guy the night before you leave."

"Is that what this is about?" I sat up on my elbows.

He nodded and looked down. I pulled his chin up and he looked in my eyes.

"Dom listen okay? I love you, that's not what I'm doubting. But I need to be free for a little bit. I've always been 'Doms Girl'. I want to go somewhere that I can just be me. Does that make sense?"

He nodded.

"And as the boy I love, I want a proper good-bye on his birthday to last me til I make it back. Are you really going to make a girl wait that long?"

He laughed and attacked my lips.

"You are so sexy Let. I hope this wasn't expensive because its going to be destroyed in a few minutes."

I kissed him in response and with that my underwear was ripped off and my bra stripped off.

"This isn't fair. You're still dressed." I said in a low growl.

He started to undress, he had boxers left on until he started making his way down my body. I was begging him and we pleased each other for the next few hours. I was laying up against his side and was drawing circles on his chest.

"I'm going to miss you."

"You're going to miss me, or this?" I asked.

"You, Let. This is just an upside to you being here."

"You're sure you're okay with me leaving."

"No, but I know you have too."

The next morning I was awake before Dom. I watched him sleep for a few minutes before I got up to shower and finish packing. I was finishing packing when Dom woke up.

"I like this view."

I laughed as I was pulling my shorts up.

"I have to go."

"I know."

He got up and walked over to me. And kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled away.

"I love you."

"I love you too Dom."

"You really have to go?"

"Yeah, I have to leave now before you change my mind."

"Call me when you get there."

I nodded, grabbed my bag and walked out of the house to my car. I drove away, tears forming. I was leaving the only home I ever knew. I would find my way back one way or another.


	16. Chapter 16

Lettys POV

I left a note for Dom in the bathroom. With it I left my ring, I didn't feel right wearing it and dating other guys. I was doubting what I was doing. Every mile I took I wanted to go back. I finally got to my aunt's house after a couple hours of driving. I grabbed my bag and went to knock on the door. She opened it and hugged me instantly. I love my aunt, her name was Tina and she had offered to take me in when all the shit with my parents went down, but I decided to stay with Mr. T. I guess this is my way of seeing what life would have been if I decided to live with her. She pulled back and smiled.

"I can't believe you're here."

"Me either, thank you for letting me stay."

"Of course, of course. Come in."

She pulled me in the house, and showed me to my room. She gave me space to settled down and I decided to call Mia first. It was 2 in the afternoon, so she was at the shop still.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl."

"Letty! You got there okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good Mia."

"Oh my gosh, I have to tell you!"

"What happened?"

"Justin came by this morning looking for you."

"At the house?"

"Yup, he pissed Dom off."

"What did he say?"

"He told Dom, that he loved you and if he wasn't going to make sure you stayed here. He would come find you. And well.."

"What Mia?"

"Dom punched him."

"No he didn't!"

"Yup, scared the shit out of Justin. He went running off."

"I can't believe he'd tell Dom that."

"Dom was pretty upset. But look Let we all love you and know you have to do this. So do this for you, and either way remember we're always going to be family."

"I love you Mia, thank you."

"I love you too, oh customer. Have to go. Call me later!"

"Will do."

We hung up and I thought back at what I just heard. Why would Justin tell Dom that. I decided I should probably call the garage. It just kept ringing, and so I decided to try his cell phone. Again just kept ringing. I figured they had the music turned up way to loud. I decided to just text him.

_Hey babe, heard about your scuffle today. Be careful okay? remember last time you defended my honour? Just wanted to tell you I got here safe. I love you. Call me later_

I got up and went to the kitchen and sat on the counter. Tina looked at me,

"You hungry?"

"starving."

"Good, because I made lots so we could talk."

I laughed and set the table as we were eating.

"I got you a date for tomorrow night. Really nice guy. Herbert."

"Herbert?" I laughed.

"He's cute, construction job. Nice hands." She raised her eyebrows and winked a little.

"Oh well than, Letty and Herbert. I guess it has a nice ring to it."

We laughed and kept talking all night. I told her about Dom and Mia, the boys. She told me that my dad has tried to get in contact with her. I didn't want to think about that, I didn't want to ever see him again.

Doms POV

I walked in to the bathroom after Letty left and saw the note and ring beside it. I opened the note to see Letty's hand writing.

_Dom, You need to know how much you mean to me. I love you with my heart, but I do wonder if it's because you're all I've ever known. You've been my best friend since we were 14 years old. I don't want to leave, but I know in the end it will lead me back to you. I gave you my ring because I don't want to wear it while I'm dating other guys. It's a bit of a turn off._

I chuckled a little and kept reading.

_"I think if I don't do this I will resent it, and I don't want to resent you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Keep that ring close to your heart, and I will be wearing it again someday. I love you._

_Letty._

I smiled hoping all the promises she's made will become true. I took a chain that beside my bed and slipped the ring on to it. wearing it all day tucked under my shirt. I missed her already.

Later at the shop we had the music turned up, I thought I heard the phone ringing so I got up to answer it but by the time I had turned the music down and got to the office it had stopped ringing I shrugged and went to turn the music up again and keep working. My phone was in the office on silent. After a few hours I went to check my messages and saw a text from Letty. Something about defending her honour, she talked to Mia. I chuckled at the fight we had, had a couple of months ago.

_We were at the races when she was walking back to her car and some ass grabbed her ass. _

_"Hey!" _

_I heard her shout and I walked over and just knocked the guy out. She than turned to me, _

_"What the hell? I can defend myself."_

_"You're mad at me for punching out an ass that grabbed my girlfriends ass?"_

_"Yeah, I am mad."_

_She stormed off to her car with Mia. When we got home she was sitting the porch with a beer. I walked over and sat beside her on the bench._

_"Mad?"_

_"Pissed. Dom we've been through this okay? I'm not a china doll. I can defend myself. I love that you're protective but if I need you trust me I'll be the first to let you know. okay? Just god, sometimes maybe just listen to what I want."_

_She stormed off into the house, I sighed knowing it'd be a long night_

I smiled at the memory and texted her back that I was glad she was okay, and that I loved her too. I put my phone down and went back to work. It was going to be forever til she got home.


	17. Chapter 17

Lettys POV

The date with Herbert was going horribly. He was talking about some new fancy way about putting up dry wall. This must be what me Dom sound like when we talk cars. God its only been a few days, and I miss him like crazy. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Herbert asked my opinion.

"I'm not really sure, construction isn't my thing really. Cars are my thing."

"Cars? You're a girl."

"So?"

"Does that mean you can help me change my oil?"

I laughed and looked at him, "Yeah I suppose I could."

"Cool, how about tomorrow?"

"Sure, just come by my aunt's house and I'll change it for you."

He smiled and we back to our meals and had a simply conversation about everyday things. I tried to avoid conversations of the family. But it was hard, my whole life has been them. At the end of the night we walked back to my aunt's house. The restaurant we went too was just a block away.

"Well thanks for tonight" I smiled, and was about to walk into the house.

"What time tomorrow?"

"Just swing by after work." I smiled and he grabbed my arm.

"What?"

With that he kissed me. It didn't feel like the kind of kiss DOm and I shared. This was almost dull, no spark nothing. It doesn't feel right kissing him. I pulled away and had a small smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked inside and closed the door before he could say anything. I leaned up against the door, my aunt walked in the room and looked at me.

"No?"

I laughed, "no, horrible kisser."

She laughed and leaned beside me. I have another friend with a son.

"OKay, last one. You can change oil in a car right?"

"Yeah why? I know you can."

"I promised I would change Herbert's, before the kiss. And well..."

"Oh no, I am not breaking up with him for you."

I laughed and kissed her on the cheek. I said good night and walked into my room. I decided to text Mia, catch up on any day events. I was changing when I heard my phone. I pulled my tank over my head and sat on my bed.

_Nothing to exciting happened. How was the big date?_

_Horrible. Construction information over load. Horrible kisser, and to top it off. I don't know guys at all. He asked me to change his car oil and I agreed. No I have to drag out telling him we aren't going to work._

_lol oh my little Letty. I never had to teach you about boys. Any new ones?_

_Tina has another one for me to try. If it doesn't work I'm coming home._

_Than than I will hope your home soon._

_Thanks I guess. I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you later._

I laughed at our conversation, turned my lights off and set the alarm on my phone. My thoughts were filled with Dom and how it was so easy with him. We never had to force it. We could sit in silence and be happy. I guess I fell asleep when thinking about it, and I woke up when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

I sat up right away.

"Dom are you okay? Its 2 in the morning."

"I just, its stupid."

"It's 2 am, tell me why you called."

"I couldn't sleep without hearing your voice, or talking to you today."

"Dom.."

"I know, you need space to figure it out."

"GO to bed, you have to work soon okay?"

"OKay, go back to bed beautiful. I'll talk to you later."

I hung up and went back to bed. It did feel good to hear his voice. I woke up in the morning, and went to watch some tv. I was so bored. I was used to working, or hanging out with Mia. I decided to go for a walk, I landed up in this little car shop when this guy came up to me.

"Not my normal customer."

"I get that a lot here. Why can't a girl be into cars."

He laughed and stuck his hand out, I shook it.

"Letty."

"Sean."

He smiled at me, I smiled back. I kept looking around and he started talking to me.

"You new around here?"

"Just visiting my aunt. You own the shop?"

"Yeah, well me and my dad."

"Well I should be going." I smiled.

"Wait, here's my card. If you need anything. For cars I mean. Give me a call."

"I will thanks."

I walked out of the store, feeling kind of happy. He had an interesting spark about him. Kind of like Dom, same attitude. I walked back to the house, getting ready for the date my aunt set up. A couple of hours later there was a knock at the door it was Herbert.

"Hey. I'm not very good at this but this just isn't going to work out."

I blurted out. He seemed to take it alright and I offered to change his oil, he declined and drove off. I shrugged.

It was eight and my date had arrived and to my surprise it was Sean.

"Hey, the guy from the car place."

"Hey, girl from the car place."

I laughed and he led me to his truck. We went out to a local diner and hung out. It felt comfortable. .Sharing stories about different shop stories. When he kissed me good night, there was a spark. A real spark. We decided to go out in a couple of days. I walked in and my aunt stopped me.

"Better?"

"I like him, good kisser."

She laughed, "I'm glad I found you someone."

I kissed her cheek and went to bed. I heard my phone go off twice. One was Dom and one was Mia. I didn't answer either of them. This time was for me, and me alone. If I wanted to make sure I wanted that life I had to start a new one and see what happens. I was so confused. What did I want?

Mias POV

It had been a bad day. I needed to talk to Letty but she wouldn't answer her phone. I didn't realise that her leaving to figure out her Dom stuff would mean I lost my best friend. I thought me and Brian had something special. But when I walked in on him kissing some slut, I almost blew a fuse. I locked myself in my room for hours crying. He had tried calling he left some lame message

_Mia, just listen to me okay? It's not what you thought it would be. You are the one I want to spend my life with. Just come over and talk. It will make sense I promise. Please, if you ever cared._

I was so confused. I needed to talk to Letty. If I told Dom, Brian wouldn't be alive. I stayed in my room for the rest of the night. I need Letty to figure it all out faster.


	18. Chapter 18

Mia POV

I decided to be a big girl, and I waited until everyone was asleep and I went over to Brian's. I knocked on the door. My hair was on a bun on the top of my head. My track pants were folded down a little to hit on my hips and a tank top. I knocked a little louder and a tired Brian answered the door. He looked up at me.

"Mia"

"You better have a damn good excuse."

He smiled a little, grabbed my hand. I smiled at the contact. We sat on the couch I sat with my back on the arm of the couch and crossed my legs. He was sitting beside me hands in his face.

"You know that case I've been working on?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I couldn't tell you everything. I took that girl out a few times so I could get close to her father. I swear Mia it was the first time I kissed her. I just couldn't push her away or my cover would have been blown."

I looked in his eyes and saw the truth. I was sad he didn't just tell me about the case.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Mia, I was under orders not too. But I got enough evidence to take them down tonight. I just got word, it's over. Mia please."

I took his face in my hands and pulled his whole body into mine. He face was in my lap and I was running my fingers through his hair. I knew he meant it.

"Brain?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you so much"

I bent down and kissed his temple.

"Before you fall asleep, can we go lay in your bed."

He laughed and got up. Grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss. I sighed into him. We were laying in bed and I was playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"No more secrets."

"No more secrets."

"On that note, I have one."

"You do?"

"Yup, you are dating a millionaire."

The look of shock on his face was priceless. I started laughing.

"Are you being serious or?"

"50 million. Dad left it to me."

"That's crazy. Lets go to bed."

"That's it?"

"What?"

"You don't care."

"That you have money, nope. Its money, all I need is you babe."

I smiled and kissed him. We fell asleep together, when I woke up he was gone. I heard the shower going I got up and decided to surprise him in the shower. The rest of the day we spent in pure bliss, just talking. I told him I missed Letty and I wanted our family back. He promised he would be the new Letty. I laughed at the promise but thanked him. He was the one.

Lettys POV

A few weeks later, Sean and me were basically inseparable. I was really starting to like him. It was easier to not think of Dom when Sean was around. I talked to Mia last week sometime. It was getting easier and easier to distance myself which was so confusing. I knew I loved Dom, but maybe he was my security blanket. I had no idea what to do anymore. Sean walked into my room.

"Hey"

"Hey, whats up?"

"My dad let me go early, thought I'd spend the night with you."

"Oh that was nice of you."

He smiled and crawled over to me, he started kissing me. He was a good kisser. It was different from Dom. A different spark. HE started putting his hands up my shirt, and I started to moan. But when Dom popped in my head I stopped him. I pushed him back and he looked at me. He tried again.

"No stop. Sean please."

"Come on Let. We've been together forever."

"I'm not ready."

He sighed, "okay. I'll see you at the races tonight."

"Okay."

He left, and I sighed thinking of the first time I told Dom no.

_Dom was tickling me and I was trying to get away from him. He grabbed my waist again and started kissing me. He reached under my shirt, he was rubbing circles on my hips with his thumbs. I pushed back a little. Hands on his chest._

_"Dom, stop" I begged him breathless._

_"You okay?" He tucked the hair behind my ear._

_"I'm not ready."_

_I looked down. He pulled my chin up and I stared into his eyes._

_"Okay."_

_"Okay?"_

_"I'll wait Let, no pressure."_

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and he decided to lay on me. I laughed and tried to push him off. He wouldn't budge. I gave up and just snuggled my head into his shoulder. He finally flipped us over and I was laying on top of him and I fit perfectly into his body._

Was I doing the right thing? I needed to talk to him. I was going to call after the races tonight. At the races there was a buzz going around about some guy from LA . Sean and I finally found Tyler, he was like Hector. He gave us all the details on it.

"Yeah man, this guy is insane. Winning every race. Apparently he gets with every girl. Man is a legend."

"Whats his name?"

"Toranto"

"Torreto?" I asked. They both looked at me.

"That's it."

"Babe, how'd you know that?"

"Oh I know him. He's big in the race scene where I'm from."

They both nodded. I was taking in the information, he was getting with all the chicks. I knew I shouldn't be jealous but god was I. Now I really need to call him. I need to just figure out my feelings.

* * *

I'm starting to love this story.

Reviews, tell me what you think :)


	19. Chapter 19

Lettys POV

A few weeks later, Sean and I weren't in a very good place, I wanted to go home. We were at the race but this race scene was different. It didn't feel like home. Sean wouldn't let me out of his sight or his grasp. It was annoying the shit out of me. Dom trusted me enough to let me wonder. Sean was about to race and kissed me really hard in front of everyone. This annoys me. Telling everyone I was his. With Dom they just knew. But I'm trying to be different. Hopefully if I just talk to him it'll change. Sean won his race and he took me home. He tried to come in but I told him I was tired. I went to my home had a shower to try to collect my thoughts. I paced my room trying to convince myself it was a good idea to call Dom. I finally had the courage and called.

"Hello?"

He sounded tired, the moment I heard his voice I missed him.

"Hi"

I was so quiet I thought he wouldn't hear me.

"Oh my god Let. You okay?"

"I'm good. I missed your voice."

"Whats going on Let."

"You really want to know?"

"I just want to be there for you."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Just tell me Let."

"I met someone. But trust me he isn't you. But there's something there."

"Oh."

It was quiet for a while I thought we hung up but I heard him breathing.

"Dom, can I ask you something? I know I have no right and you don't have to answer."

"Okay, hit me with it."

"Tonight I heard that you were well"

"Yeah?"

"Sleeping around with racer sluts."

He laughed, I smiled. I missed his laugh.

"No Let, I'm not. Everyone thinks that's why you left."

"What?"

"Yup they think I cheated and you left my sorry ass."

"Oh, and just so you know. My number is still one."

I bit my lip waiting for a response.

"I'm glad Let."

"I miss you. I miss talking to you."

"Me too, call whenever you want. I'm here for you always."

"Thanks Dom. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Let."

I hung up the phone and felt better. Dom always had a way to make me feel better. I want to run back right now. Right now, and never leave again but I have to tie up some loose ends here. At that moment I knew Dom was it. I was breaking up with Sean and leaving here. Then I heard someone knock on my window, strange. I opened it and it was Sean.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to give you something."

"So come in the front door."

"Can I?"

"Yeah, come on in."

I went to meet him, We sat on the porch.

"What is it?"

"I just thought you were down at the races, so I was going to give this to you in a couple of days but here."

He handed me a little golden chain and a little golden heart on it. I looked at it, I kind of felt like he was trying to buy my love. I took it in my hand, but I had to give it back.

"I can't take this."

"Why not?"

"Sean, it's just not working. I'm going to go home in a few days. I have a guy there, and I've figured out he is the one. And I'm sorry that I'm just putting this on you. Please, don't think its you. I just gave my heart away a long time ago and never really got it back."

He looked pissed. More than pissed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I'm sorry Sean. I'm going home in a few days, and when I go back. I'm going back to him. I tried my hardest to let you in, but I can't."

"You wouldn't even have sex with me. How are you going to "let" me in. You are such a tease."

"I'm sorry."

With that he grabbed me and kissed him rough. I tried to pull apart but he wouldn't let me. He dragged me in to the house and started ripping off my clothes.

"Sean stop!" I was screaming.

My aunt wasn't home she was working a night shift. I just kept screaming trying to get him away. He started ripping at his clothes. I was crying and screaming. I couldn't stop him. I just kept picturing Dom in my head. I started screaming as he took off my underwear.

"You are such a tease, I like it that way. Keep screaming it's turning me on."

"Please just stop." I begged.

He was about to enter me when I screamed again and all of a sudden someone pulled him off me. He was up against the wall in seconds and someone was giving me a clean shirt and hugging me.

Mia and Brian were here. I guess I couldn't stop crying and shaking. Mia was trying to soothe me. I didn't care why they were here, I was just happy they were. Brian was on the phone calling the cops I guess.

I whispered to Mia, "Just take me home."

A whole new wave of tears came up. And she just nodded. I must have cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Last one tonight :)

More tomorrow, no work. Marathon.


	20. Chapter 20

**This one is going to start with how Brian and Mia met Letty, its a couple hours before everything. :) **

reviews** :)**

* * *

Mias POV

I was moping around Brian's apartment when he came out of the bathroom and looked at me.

"What?"

"We're going for a road trip."

I smiled, "where?"

"To get Letty. Well to see her. You need her. Besides I am not Letty. I try but somehow shes the only one that you can talk to and let go."

"Hey look. It's not you, Letty and I we just for some reason get each other. You are a perfect Brian just a different perfect." He smiled and kissed me.

"Come on let's go."

We were driving to her aunts house. It was later in the night when we arrived, we thought they would be asleep but when we drove by there was a light on and the front door slightly open. Brian's inner cop was going crazy, we parked and got out of the car. When we heard her scream we started running. Following the screams we found some guy almost raping her. Brain pulled him off and slammed him on the wall so hard it shocked me. I saw Letty shaking on the bed naked and exposed. I grabbed her a shirt from the floor and gave it to her and just hugged her so tight, so scared what would have happened if we had just waited til tomorrow.

Brain was calling the cops, and a few minutes later they arrived and took that kid away. When he was gone, I heard Letty whisper, just take me home. All I could do was nod my head and hold her tight. I rocked her to sleep and sat there. Brian was sitting by the wall and I looked at him.

"Don't think about it. We were here in time."

"Brian.."

"We're going to take her home and it's going to be fine. I promise."

I nodded my head, by now it was about five in the morning. We heard the front door open and we froze a little.

"Letty?"

It was Tina, I got up to meet her in the hall.

"Mia? You're here."

I smiled and hugged her so tight. She knew something was wrong.

"What is it?"

I told her the events as she watched me in horror.

"Tina listen. We're taking her home. I don't want you living here anymore."

"Mia I can't really afford to go anywhere else."

"I know, but I can give you the money to leave and start a new life."

"Mia you can't put that stress on yourself."

"I can, how's three million?"

She looked at me confused.

"Tina, I've come into some money. I want you to have it. Get away from this place and be happy."

She started crying and hugged me.

"Thank you Mia, I know you will take of Letty. You have always been her home. I'm going to say good-bye."

"I will take care of her."

"I know."

Lettys POV

I woke up and saw Brian leaning up against the wall.

"Thanks."

His head snapped up.

"I'm glad you're okay."

He smiled at me, than I realised they probably told Dom. I started to panick. He must have realised I was worried and he stopped me.

"We didn't tell Dom. "

I sighed and smiled a little. My aunt walked in with Mia. She sat on the bed, while Mia and Brian left.

"Mia decided to give me more than enough money so I can live a better life. You are going to go home and be with the boy who loves you more than life. He will protect you."

I smiled and hugged her. I whispered thank you. She was an amazing person I was glad she could leave and not come back until she wanted too. It was that afternoon that we decided to pack up and leave. Mia was driving my car, and Brian was driving alone. Mia grabbed my hand while we drove home.

"What am I going to tell Dom?"

"I don't know."

"I don't want him to land up in jail again."

"He won't. Let just talk to him. He won't go back, not if you're back"

"Why did I leave? Everything was perfect before."

"It will be again."

She grabbed my hand a little tighter and I slowly fell asleep. A couple of hours later we got home and no one was home. I went up to our room. Everything was the same. I grabbed a pair of shorts and one of Doms shirt. My hair was in a bun on my head and I crawled under the blankets taking in the scent of Dom and felt so safe I fell asleep easier than I ever had in the last few months.


	21. Chapter 21

Doms POV

It was a long day in the shop, after my conversation with Letty last night I was ready to pack up and go get her back. Even if I had to beg and get rid of the other guy. I missed her and I love her. I made up my mind, we stayed late at the shop finish the cars than we were going home, well I was going to go get my girl. I got home and realised Mia and Brian were back from where ever they went.

"Hey Dom"

Her voice almost cracked and Brian held her tighter.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, sad movie."

I looked at them weird, and just said okay and walked upstairs. I walked into the room walking into the bathroom, turning on the light. I washed my face and wiped it with a towel.

Lettys POV

I heard him walk in and he walked straight to the bathroom and turned the light on. I saw him rub his face.

I spoke for the first time,

"What's on your mind papi?"

He turned and looked at me and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to come home."

He walked over to the bed and laid on me. This is the touch I needed for weeks. I don't know why I was so stupid to ever leave. Dom was it, he was everything. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started crying hugging him tighter than I ever had. Never wanting to let go, I was so stupid. So stupid to ever leave. And not once did he think I wasn't it.

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry baby?" He looked at me confused.

"I should have never left, ever. You're it Dom. Number one, without you I'm not me. I'll be Dom's girl my whole life because that means I'm with you."

He smiled and tried to kiss me. I turned my head. He looked at me confused. I sat up on the bed.

"I have to tell you something. But I need you to promise to not freak out because I need you to stay with me. And not go anywhere."

He sat beside me and grabbed my hand. He crossed his heart and he looked at me.

"That guy I told you about."

He nodded.

"He well, tried to.. rape me" I whispered the last part so quietly I hope he didn't hear me.

It had been like five minutes and he didn't say anything.

"Please Dom, say something. I swear I fought him off. I broke up with him to come back to you. He got mad and I just wanted to come home. I pushed and shoved. Please, I tried. Brian and Mia saved me."

He grabbed me so tight I could barely breathe. But it felt amazing. He rolled over so I was laying on his side.

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I want to go rip the guys head off but I promised. And I'm not going anywhere. You are mine Let. Now and forever. You are never leaving me again even if I have to tie you to this bed. I don't blame you."

I sighed and kissed him. And there it was the feeling in the pit of my stomach that I never got with any other guy. The butterflies in my stomach just when he touches my hip. He was rubbing my back and I felt safe for the first time.

"Thank you"

"I love you Let.

"I love you too. I'm never leaving again."

"I guess this means that Brian's part of the family now."

I nodded into his chest.

"Can we just lay here?"

He nodded and kissed my head. He was rubbing my back. The next morning I woke up and Dom was looking at me.

"Hey"

"I thought it was a dream you came home."

"Nope not a dream. I'm back."

There was a knock on the door before we could answer all the boys and Mia ran in and jumped on the bed. We were a family again.

"We're so happy you're back Let." Vince said. He kissed my cheek.

I smiled at everyone. We were home. I was home. Dom kissed my head and stood up.

"Brian? Can we talk?"

"Yeah. Course."

They walked out of the room and Mia crawled over to me and hugged my side.

"Everything go okay?"

I nodded and the boys started talking to me telling me about all the girls they nailed while I was gone. I was laughing at the stories. They had a bet when I was coming back. Apparently Jesse won. He kissed my cheek and said thank you. They all left and it was just me and Mia.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Doms making him part of the family."

She looked at me so happy and hugged me.

"Really?"

"Yup, he saved me. Dom is grateful."

"What did Dom say when you told him?"

"He was happy that nothing happened I could tell. He was calm, he was pissed anyone hurt me. But we'll be okay. We're not going to be apart again. Mia I was stupid. I'm never leaving again."

She hugged me and we just laid there until the boys came back.

Doms POV

I was happy looking at all of us sitting on the bed. A family again. A whole family. Brian was just standing at the door. He must not have felt welcome. I decided to tell him he was more welcome than he thought. I asked him to talk, and we went downstairs to the porch sitting on the step.

"Brian, I need to thank you. You protect my sister everyday. I know you love her."

"She makes it easy."

"And I want to thank you for protecting my girl."

"Dom, you would do the same thing."

"I hope you know this means your family now."

He smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Now I need to ask you something."

"Anything."

"I want to marry Mia."

I laughed a little, "Are you asking for my permission?"

He nodded.

"Done."

"That was easier than I thought it would be."

"I see how happy you make her, and I know that feeling doesn't come often. So yes, go for it."

"Don't tell them okay?"

"I won't, especially Letty. She's not good at secrets."

We laughed and he patted me on the back. He went to get Mia. I guess they were going out for lunch. I decided to just sit on the porch for a while, everything was perfect again. It was good.

* * *

It took a while to write this one.

I kept thinking about how they would first come back together. But I think this is more realistic.

They need to ease back into it.

Reviews would be awesome :)

maybe a couple more today


	22. Chapter 22

Lettys POV

Brian came in and got Mia, they were going out. Than I heard the boys leave, probably paint ball or go karting. I decided to have a shower. I was washing away the night before, but every time I closed my eyes I saw Sean with his hands ripping off my bra. And than my underwear. I sunk into the shower and went into a ball the water wasn't even hitting me anymore. I must have been in there for a while Dom knocked on the door, and walked in.

"Let? You okay?"

I couldn't even answer.

"Let?"

He pulled the curtain and back looked at me. He just stepped in to the tub and sat next to me track pants and all. He turned the water off and I leaned into him and cried. I didn't want to be weak, or show him that I was weak. But he was the only thing that made me feel better about everything that came my way. I clung on to his now very wet shirt and just cried. He never said anything not one word just sat there with me.

I grabbed his hand and we stood up. Before we left the bathroom he turned me around and hugged me. I buried my head into his chest. I slipped my hands up his shirt and pulled it off. I looked up and started kissing him. His hands went to my hair and pulled me closer. I jumped up and he caught me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started to pull his pants down and he step out of them.

He threw me on the bed and I laughed and pulled his necklace down. I looked at it and it was my ring.

"You wore it?"

"You were always with me."

That turned me on and I kissed him more scratching his head as we moved his hands down to play with my breasts. He started to kiss my neck and then I got a flash of Sean.

"Stop." I could barely make it out.

He stopped right away and connected our eyes.

"You okay?"

"I can't"

"Okay baby."

He kissed me one more time and rolled off me. And started getting up.

"Where are you going?"

I didn't want him to leave. I felt safe in his arms.

Doms POV

I laughed at her question. I sat down beside her, and looked down at my hard member.

"Let, you have a way of making me very happy. I have to go have a cold shower."

She laughed and grabbed it. I groaned.

"Let, you don't have too."

"Its okay."

She got up and took it in her mouth. My hands went to her head. I was loving the feeling and I missed her like crazy. God she was good at it. I came rather quickly, I missed her a hell of a lot.

She smiled at me after I came.

"That was fast." she smirked.

"I missed you a lot."

She laughed and I kissed her.

"Do you want some pleasure?"

She looked in my eyes, and I knew she did.

"I'll take it slow. And if you need me to stop I will."

Her response was a kiss and we just made out for a while until I kissed her nose and made my way down to her vagina. I kissed it and she bucked a little bit. I had to hold her down just a tad.

"Slow remember?"

"Dom, don't make me beg. It's been too long."

I smiled and started again I felt her about to come, and I looked at her.

"Who do you belong too?"

She looked at me and put her hands on my head.

"You. I've always been yours. Now finish your job."

I laughed and dove back in. She came just a minute later. I kissed it one last time and moved my way back up.

"You okay?"

She looked at me as I tucked hair behind her ear. She nodded, and kissed me gently and pulled back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Lettys POV

I kissed him again, and I just snuggled into him. Smelling in his scent. His arms wrapped around me protectively, playing with my hair. He started whispering to me,

"I think we need to get dressed, you are too damn sexy for me not to just take you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you think I'm a tease?"

"No. Well with me during sex you are, but I do that to you. Its the game we play. But you are an honest good person. Who only says it straight. If it's about that stupid guy Let. He's an ass and if I didn't promise you. I would have already beat his ass so far to yesterday.."

I put a hand on his mouth.

"Stop. I'm good okay. You make me feel better."

I got out of bed, and put my hair up. We both got dressed in comfy clothes made our way downstairs. Dom started making some lunch, I never realised how hungry I was. I hoped on the counter beside him, and just stared at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and my ring was shining in the light.

"You staring at me?" He asked me with one eyebrow up.

"Maybe, you got a problem with that?" I smirked.

"No, you're just admiring whats yours."

I smiled and hoped off the counter, kissing his cheek as I went to the living home to put a movie in. As I was settling in the couch, he came in with two plates. Grilled cheese. God I loved this, simple things with him were special. He sat beside me handing me a plate.

After we ate, I somehow landed up laying between his legs and leaning back into him. Our fingers were intertwined and I was happy for the first time in a long time. I fell asleep on him, my eyes would not stay open. He kissed my head a couple of times.

I woke up when I heard a knock on the door.

"Stay here," he whispered "Vince probably forgot his key."

I smiled as he lifted me up and I laid back down, snuggling into the back off the couch.

Dom answered the door and all I could hear was,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

Reviews would be awesome.

You guys are awesome :)

More to come, who could it be?


	23. Chapter 23

Doms POV

I heard a knock, God I was going to kill Vince. Letty's eyes fluttered open. I kissed her head, and just told her to stay here. I got up as I lifted her off my lap. I opened the door to yell at Vince, but when I opened the door to my surprise it was Letty's dad.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened, and I want to see her."

"No."

"No? She's my daughter."

"Who you haven't seen in 6 years."

"Dominic, let me in now."

"No."

"Dom?"

I turned around to see Letty freeze in her place when she saw her dad standing there. Her dad starting walking into the house. I put my hand out on to his shoulder, he pushed it away.

"I said get out. You are not welcome here."

he started walking towards Letty and she was backing up. I went to stand with her and she stood behind me a little bit.

"Letty, baby. Come home, you can come with me. I will make it up to you. I miss you. You're my child, come home."

"I am home."

"This is not a home. It's an ex con, his sister and some misfits."

"Just leave."

"I'm not leaving without you."

He started moving towards us again and grabbed her arm. That was it. I punched him. Letty screamed at me and pulled me back. I took her face in my hands.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and hugged me. Her dad got up and pushed me off her. I fell to the ground hitting my head off the step, falling into darkness before I all I could hear was Letty screaming my name, than nothing.

Lettys POV

I saw Dom hit the step, and his eyes shut. I screamed his name. The night that my dad had pushed me came flooding back. This time I wasn't afraid. He wasn't hurting me anymore. I pushed back.

"Get the fuck out now."

"Leticia. DO not talk to me that way."

"Don't come in to my house and disrespect my family."

I saw the boys coming up all laughing and smiling. Jesse and Leon looked confused of who my dad was. Vince he was pissed and ran up to the house.

"Let?"

"Just get him out of here."

He nodded.

"wait" I said

Vince stopped trying to make my dad leave.

"You need to know how much I hate you. I hate that my own father hasn't talked to me in six years. I hate you. I hate that I still love you. I hate that you think you own me. I haven't wanted to see or talk to you since that night. I hate you, and I hate that you're my father. Now just leave."

With that Vince pushed him , shouting at him to leave and not come back. I ran to beside Dom. I put his head in my lap. And stoked his cheek.

"Dom, please wake up."

Vince came up beside me.

"Are you okay?"

"I never thought I'd see him again. It felt good to say it."

He laughed and hugged me. Vince and Leon dragged Dom up to our bedroom. I was watching tv when he woke up.

"Ow, headache."

"You okay?"

"I should be asking you that"

"What happened?"

"I told him how I felt, and Vince helped get him out."

I smiled, rubbing his head.

"We live every complicated lives."

He laughed and put his head in my lap as I rubbed his head.

"That feels good."

I smiled and bent down and kissed his head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault"

"Yes it is. If I hadn't come back you'd be alright."

"No I wouldn't. Let you are half of me. When you were gone, I was hurting. Now that you're back I'm fine. Just a little headache."

I smiled, "I love you"

"I kind of like you."

The next morning, I woke up and Dom was nowhere to be found. I went downstairs and made some toast when Mia came through the door.

"Morning"

"Mia, not so happy."

She laughed, "What'd I miss?"

"A lot."

She sat down nodding for me to continue. She didn't know what to say. I had to laugh, and she looked up.

"Our lives are a little crazy."

We laughed and decided to watch a movie. I texted Dom but no answer. I guessed they went to the garage. Mia and I just spent the day together. We painted each other nails, and just talked about everything.

It was almost 7 before Dom came in. He smiled at us and came over. Kissed Mias cheek and kissed me. I smiled as he pulled away.

"Where have you been?"

"Places" He smiled.

"You're up to something."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He walked into the kitchen to make a sandwich. I followed him and sat on the counter.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope." He smiled taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I don't like not having you there when I wake up."

He walked up to me and stood between my legs, and kissed me.

"I'm sure I can make it up to you"

He started kissing my neck, obviously making a mark. Oh well people will know I belong to someone. I pushed him back.

"Nope, not until you tell me what you're up too."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Than no sex."

"I'll see it when I believe it."

"You're not winning this one."

"Whatever you say Let, you can not resist all of this."

He walked upstairs chuckling.

"Come on up when you're ready to surrender."

I smiled at his cocky-ness and walked back to Mia. Life was getting better.


	24. Chapter 24

Lettys POV

Mia and I watched another movie than I went up stairs. Dom was sitting on the bed shirtless and in his boxers reading a book. He was playing dirty. I loved looking at his chest. I decided to play even dirtier. I decided to get undress in front of him, and walked over to him, my boobs almost coming out of my bra.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Yeah babe, just grab one."

I sighed, he didn't even look up. I grabbed a shirt and once I slipped it on I slide my bra off through the sleeve. I sat on the bed. He didn't look over at me, and I huffed.

"You know, I am watching you. I just can't for long or I am going to lose."

"Well than, I guess I feel loved."

He put the book down and grabbed me. I was straddling him.

"Whatever games were playing Let, you always need to feel loved. No matter what."

"okay."

"Okay?"

I smiled and he tickled me. I was screaming for him to stop. He flipped me over and was on top. He kept going until I kissed him. He kissed me back, and I slipped my tounge into his mouth. We both moaned at the contact. He pulled away,

"told you, you couldn't resist."

I laughed and started kissing him again.

"Right back at you, big boy."

"I never want you to leave again."

He seemed so afraid I would leave. I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"Listen to me, I was so wrong to leave it's not even funny. I love you, and I want you. This isn't me just coming back. This is it forever. I will never leave again."

He kissed me rough. I smiled against his kiss. He slid his hand down and started fingering me. I gasped and he smiled as he started kissing my neck.

"Dom don't tease."

"Are you sure?"

"Dom, please."

With that he shoved in me. I gasped.

"Letty, you feel so good."

"Faster Dom."

We made love for a few more hours. We were laying on the bed trying to catch our breath.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"Nope."

"Dom come on. I gave it up."

"Soon babe. Lets just go to bed."

"Are you going to be here when I wake up?"

"Yes, I promise."

I drifted off to sleep wondering what he could be hiding. Something good I hoped. I woke up and Dom was reading his book, while rubbing my back..

"In all my life I have never seen Dominic Toretto read a book this much."

"Once you left I had to find a new hobby. I learned I like reading. High school would have been so much better if I had just read something."

I laughed, and hugged him on his side.

"What are you reading?"

"To Kill a Mocking Bird."

"Thats a classic."

He started laughing, "Let you didn't read this."

"Yes I did, it was the one with that Boo guy."

"Don't you remember, you didn't want to read it because we had a race that weekend. So we rented the movie and we watched it. Than we had a little fun, and had to re watch the last half."

I laughed, that was a good day.

"I remember now. If I remember correctly your dad walked in on us. Than when he realised what we were watching. He watched it with us. And you had no pants on."

"Oh the good ol' days."

We spent the next few hours in bed, talking. I missed the way the conversation was so easy with him. Everything came natural. He was my security blanket, but that's how I like it. He knows me and I know him.

"SO the races are tonight"

"Oh yeah?"

We were getting dressed as we were talking.

"Are you going to come?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I just didn't know if you'd want too. EVeryone is going to be making up rumours."

I walked across the room, and jumped on him.

"Well if I don't come, those sluts will think they can have you. And you my friend are off the market."

"This guy? Since when?"

"Don't even."

He laughed and kissed me.

"Kidding. They know you are mine and I am yours. Besides those love marks show that you are.

My hands went to my neck.

"How many?"

"A couple."

"Dominic Torreto. You are so dead. You know how I feel when my neck is all red."

"Babe, I was just so excited."

I laughed and started kissing his neck making a matching mark.

"Is this what you call "you're dead"? Because I will give you a few more."

"No, I'm just making it known you are just as much mine as I am yours."

I kissed him and he pulled back and smiled. Our foreheads together.

"Tonight at the races you are not leaving my sight."

"I'm not a china doll."

"I know that, I just have spent too much time away from you."

"We have years to make up for it, I promise."

Later that day we were in the backyard on the hammock. When Mia walked up and grabbed my hand.

"We need to get ready." Mia stated.

"We have like 4 hours."

"Leticia. Now."

"OKay, okay."

I kissed Dom and got up. Mia dragged me to her room and we sat on the bed.

"I need a best friend heart to heart."

"Alright."

"Has DOm mentioned anything about his talk with Brian?"

"No, why?"

"He's been really weird lately. I want what you and Dom have."

"Mia, me and DOm have been through a shit storm half our relationship. Every couple does. Brian is a good guy, invite him to the racers and we'll make him sorry he's been being weird. And trust me he will be back."

She hugged me, "thank you"

I smiled. "Lets watch something and get ready. I'll curl you're hair."

Hours later we walked downstairs, our hair curled. Short denim shorts. I went simple with a tight black scoop neck shirt and a dark eye shadow. Mia went a little more shimmer. A silk top that fit her curves, and her hair in a pony tail with curls everywhere. Light make up and her heels. She looked hot.

Dom put his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest.

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Ride with me?"

I nodded and he took my hand. We went out to the car and as we drove to the race scene, it felt like home. But all those sluts were already walking up. It was going to be a fun night.

* * *

Last one tonight. :)

More tomorrow :)


	25. Chapter 25

Lettys POV

"Just remember you're mine."

"I know Let. Trust me."

We got out of the car, and in a second all the sluts were around him. He kept walking to Hector not really paying attention to any of them. I finally made my way to Hector. There was a one girl, still trying to cling to Dom.

"Baby, come on."

"Michelle, just leave me alone."

"We can have some fun, just like old times."

That was it. I was about to lose it. I saw him roll his eyes and walk away from her. I smiled to myself. She walked away in a huff. But what did she mean old times? Did something happen while I was gone? SO many questions. I felt hands around my waist and smiled at the contact.

"Hey." He whispered in my hair and kissed my cheek.

"Hey."

I leaned up against him and smiled. He hands went tighter around me.

"Aren't you racing?"

"No, not in the mood."

I turned around and looked at him.

"Dominic Torreto, not in the mood for a race?"

He laughed and kissed me.

"Its happened before."

I shrugged and hugged him for a while. The races started and Brian decided he was going to race. Dom was leaning against the car and I was in between his legs. He was whispering in my ear about a time we were trying to wash the car and we made it a little dirty. I laughed and he kissed my cheek.

"I love your laugh."

"I love your arms."

"Not to break up this love fest, but Brian's about to race."

We laughed at Mia, and turned our attention to the street. Brian started off slow. But by the end he won the race by a hair. Dom was smiling ear to ear. Mia ran to him and hugged him. All the sluts had managed to stop looking at Dom and try to get to Brian. Dom kind of laugh and shook his head.

"What?"

"Seems they found a new leader."

"You sad about that?"

"Hell no. I have all I need in my arms."

"Lets get out of here."

I smiled and kissed him.

"Is someone frisky tonight?"

I just nodded and kissed him, He grabbed my ass and we ran back to the car shouting our good byes. We didn't even make it home before he pulled over and we were in the back seat of his car.

"I need you in me Dom."

With that he pushed in me and I screamed his name. He flipped us over so I was riding him. My hands were on the roof of the car as we went deeper and deeper until we came together. I collapsed on him. He kissed my head.

"I need to take you to the races more often."

I laughed and started getting dressed. He started slipping on his pants. I stole his shirt. He smiled as we crawled back in the front seats. I put my legs on his lap and he rubbed them as we drove down the street. We passed the house and I looked at him.

"Trust me."

"I do."

He smiled and squeezed my leg. We pulled up at the beach and got out. I jumped on his back. He ran into the ocean, and I held on tighter.

"Please don't drop me."

"I won't"

"Dominic, I mean it. I don't want to get wet."

"I do that to you anyways.

I laughed and he turned me around and we were face to face. I kissed him. All of a sudden he sat down in the water and I felt it on my ass. I screamed and pushed him. He fell back and took me with him. We were laying there and he looked in my eyes.

"Want to know my secret now?"

"Oh yes. Tell me."

We got up and we walked over to the life guard stand, we climbed up and sat down. My legs were over his and my head was on his chest playing with my ring.

"You can have it back you know"

"Not now Dom. Everything got complicated when I was wearing it."

"Okay."

He seemed sad, that I wouldn't wear it.

"It's not because I don't want to. Dom I like where we are now. I know were committed. Now stop avoiding the secret. Lets go, tell me."

"Well, we're going on vacation."

I smiled and he stopped me from talking.

"For a month. I figured we needed to get away from all the drama and just be us. No worries, just us and we'll be happy."

I smiled, "Where are we going?"

"We're starting in Florida at Disney World."

I kissed him, than again and again. I loved him, this was perfect. He was perfect, I've always want to go to Disney World. He knew that it was a dream.

"When are we leaving?"

"Next week."

I smiled and we starred out to the ocean and watch the moon and stars. It was a couple of hours later when my phone rang it was Mia.

"Hello?"

"Where are you guys?"

"At the beach, everything okay?"

"No, Vince is in jail."

"What?!"

Dom looked at me surprised.

"After the race the cops raided us. They caught Vince he's in jail."

"Mia, calm down it'll be fine okay. We'll go get him."

"Okay. Thanks Let. We'll be home soon."

We hung up and Dom looked at me eye brows raised.

"Vince is in jail."

"Great, let's go get him."

We jumped down and he took my hand. I told him everything Mia told me while we walked to the car. We got to the police station, paid the bail and were in the car driving home.

"Thanks guys." Vince said.

"It's all good."

"Did I interrupt something?"

I looked back at him confused, "what do you mean?"

He lifted up my underwear. I grabbed them back. I blushed and shoved them in the glove box. Dom was laughing and I hit him in the arm. I blushed when we pulled into the driveway I walked to our room and crawled under the blankets. Dom wasn't far behind and he wrapped his arms around me.

"No more car sex."

"Babe, that's my favourite."

"Vince found my underwear."

"You're going to take that back. That was the best sex we've had in a while."

"No more car sex."

He laughed and hugged me. I knew it wouldn't last but I knew that we were going to be okay. I loved him and he loved me. He drifted off to sleep and when I woke up in the morning, Sean was sitting beside me. I tried to scream but nothing came out.

* * *

**This one took a while to write, not to proud but it was a filler **

**Reviews would be nice. The next one should be up soon :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Lettys POV

I finally found my voice and screamed. I felt arms go around me and I started pushing them off and screaming for him to get off. He started moving his hands to my underwear. I started pushing him more and more. I just felt like it was happening again. Where was DOm? This couldn't be happening not in our bed. This was Dom and I's special space. I didn't want to think about what was about to happen. He was about to enter me when ..

I jolted up and realised it was a dream. I looked over and Dom was there. He started to wake up, and looked at me. I hadn't realised I was crying until he started to wipe the tears away.

"Let? What is it? What's wrong?"

I clung to him and started crying even more. He just wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. I was laying on his side holding on for dear life. He kissed my head, he kept whispering to me. Telling me he was here, and not going anywhere.

"It felt so real."

"Your dream?"

I nodded, why was I letting this guy rule my life. He was nothing.

"What was it about?"

"Sean."

"The guy?"

I nodded and he just held me tighter. He was rubbing my back and kissing my forehead. I felt so safe and unsafe at the same time. I heard the door open downstairs, and I stiffened.

"It's probably just Vince."

I nodded and he knew that I was scared.

"I'll go look, just stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I looked at him, and he got up. I grabbed his arm to pull him back. He kissed my forehead.

"I promise."

Doms POV

She looked so broken, I walked downstairs turning on the lights as I went. WHen I got down stairs, by my surprise. It was actually Brian.

"Dude, its 3 am. Why are you here?"

"I was doing a night shift tonight, forgot my phone. I figured everyone would be asleep. I just used the key you gave me to come grab it. SOrry to wake you up."

"No man, no worries. Letty and I were awake."

"Oh gross. How long have you two been going at it?"

I laughed, and shook my head.

"No, she's having trouble dealing with that Sean guy."

"Oh."

"Don't say anything okay?"

"Dom, I didn't want to tell you but the charges didn't stick. He has someone on the inside helping him every time he gets locked up."

I shook my head, and rubbed my face.

"What can we do to get a restraining order?"

He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Done."

I smiled and took it from him.

"Thanks."

He nodded and was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Wait,"

"Yeah?"

"I want to see him. Can you take me to his house. I want to see his face."

"OKay, well go in a few days."

He said good night and I went back upstairs. She was sitting in the middle of the bed. I opened the door and she jumped a little bit.

"It's just me Let."

I heard her sigh and relax into the pillows I turned off the lights and walked to the bed sitting beside her. We both laid down, and I took her hand under the cover. She turned and put her head on my chest, kissing it.

"Who was down stairs?"

"Brian, forgot his phone."

She nodded. "What would I do without you?"

"You'll never have to find out."

"I love you."

"I love you too"

With that we both fell asleep and did not wake up til early afternoon the next day. I was reading the ending of to kill a mocking bird, when she woke up.

"How long have I been out?"

"A long time. But I like watching you sleep."

She smiled and kissed my chest.

"You scared me last night, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, he's locked up. He can't hurt me. When you're here no one can."

I smiled and kissed her head. I felt so guilty not telling her he wasn't in jail. I didn't want to hurt her, or make her afraid to live. I wanted the light in her eye never to leave. She was safe with me. And I'd tell her when the time was right. I felt her finger go to the bridge of my nose.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "You're face always go wrinkly when you're thinking about something."

"Its nothing. I promise. You know me too well."

"Is that so?"

I nodded, "I can never get away with anything."

She laughed and whispered in my ear, "I like it that way."

I hugged and I think it shocked her a little bit. She was trying to have sex, and I just wanted to have her close. Keep her safe. She snuggled into me. She whispered against my skin, "whats going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. I'm just happy you're okay."

"Dom, now you're scaring me. What happened?"

"Listen Letty, can't a guy have his secrets? Whats a relationship without a little mystery?"

She laughed, "You'll tell me?"

"eventually."

She smiled and kissed me. I pulled away and smiled. She smiled back at me.

"Lets have some fun today."

"What kind of fun?"

"Let's go for a road trip, and only take right turns."

"right?"

"We've made too many wrong ones lately."

"Good thing we're millionaires."

She laughed and we started packing for our weekend alone. We talked as we packed, we decided that we were going to bring the whole family to at least Disney. We packed up the car and turned in the right direction.

* * *

**Its going to be some cute fluff for the most part the next few chapters. :)**

**Thank you for the reviews. They're pretty awesome, just like the people that write them.**

**I'll try and post more today :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Lettys POV

We were driving down the high way, my feet on the dash-board. Dom had one hand on my knee. Ever since we left, we haven't lost contact. We were in the middle of no where.

"Can I ask you something?"

He raised his eyebrow for me to continue.

"When did you know you loved me?"

"It was one night that we were at the house and you were talking to Mia. You guys were talking about prom. And you were leaning back into my chest, I breathed in your hair, that coconut shampoo you used to use."

I nodded, he kept going.

"She was desperate for you to go dress shopping."

"Oh god that was a long day."

He laughed and kept going, "She was going on and on. You were playing with my fingers. And somewhere in the simplicity of that moment I knew I could stay like that forever and never be bored. That you were what I needed to be happy."

"Good answer." I leant over and kissed his cheek.

"You?"

"Me?"

"When did you know?" He raised an eye brow.

"Oh, well than."

He raised an eyebrow and squeezed my knee. I felt so safe.

"I think I knew when on my seventeenth birthday. We were only officially dating for about three months. remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well that night, you we're with your dad for the longest time. And I opened your present before I opened it with you."

"You did not, Let!"

I laughed, "I did. I was so curious."

He laughed and shook his head, "OKay go on."

"When I opened it, and saw that perfect little locket with that picture of everyone. I knew this was real. I knew you weren't just doing to get in my pants. You were doing it because of me."

"I remember when you lost the locket."

"I cried for days. It felt like I lost a piece of my heart."

"It's just a locket Let, you still have everyone in that locket in your life."

"I know. So that night, what were you and your dad talking about?"

He laughed and looked at me.

"My lips are sealed. Father son talk."

"I have ways of making you tell me."

I got up and straddled him in the car.

"Let, you're going to make us crash."

"You'd never do anything to hurt me."

He put a hand on the my back and pushed me down. My head was in the crock of his neck and he silently whispered, "you"

"What?"

"We were talking about you."

I pulled back and sat in my seat. His hand went back to my knee.

"Me? What about me?"

"He told me not to be an ass, and treat you right. And not to get you pregnant until I was at least 25. That makes sense now."

I placed my hand over top of his. He looked at me and I smiled.

"Turn right."

He turned the car, and then he pulled over.

"Why did you stop?"

"I want you to know. This, me and you I don't take it for granted. It's a real, one time deal. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to leave."

"I'm never going to ask you to leave."

He smiled and kissed him. I put my hands on his face and pulled away. My forehead to his,

"But keep going and turn right. I see a diner and a hotel."

"Miss Ortiz are you trying to take advantage of me?"

"Maybe."

I kissed him quick and sat back in my seat. He started the car, passed the diner and turned right into the hotel.

* * *

**I know its short, the next one will be longer. Promise :)**

**Atleast one more tonight. Tell me what you think :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Lettys POV

The next morning, I woke up and Dom had left me a note.

_Hey, I needed food. You are an animal in bed. I'll be back, when I get enough to satisfy us for the rest of the weekend. But until than I ordered you some waffles. They're on the porch. Get ready for another round later today_

I laughed as I read the last part and walk out to the patio. I was so happy I could barely stand it. I ate my waffles and read the paper. After I finished eating I decided to shower. I was in the shower for a while, I got out and was drying my hair with a towel when he walked in.

"Hey"

"Hey"

I smiled at him as he kissed my head and walked by.

"Why are we always so happy when were on vacation?" I asked him.

"Because it's just us."

I smiled at him, and I knew it was true. At home we had other people's problems. NOt that I didn't love my family. It was more Dom and I needed alone time. We needed that time to just be us.

"What are you thinking about over there?"

I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Nothing. Want to go explore?"

"Hell ya."

He took my hand and we walked out. We ended up at local farmers market. I was hugging his arm as we walked around. We found this cute little hand-made jewelry store. I kept going back to this bracelet. It light blue beads, and the smallest heart charm. It fit perfectly. Dom looked at me. I shook my head. I hated him buying me things, especially when he just had planned a vacation for a month. I had to go to the bathroom. I left Dom at some calendar place.

When I got back he wasn't there, I walked a little further down and saw him buying a doughnut. I hugged him from behind.

"What is that going to do to your figure?"

He laughed, and simply replied. "I'm sure I can find a way to work it off."

I smirked and grabbed his hand. We walked around the shops stopping here and there. We than decided to go to a movie. The movie was pretty boring and pretty empty. I sat on Doms lap and decided to have a good old fashion make out session.

When we got back to the hotel, we were laying in bed. I had to ask him something.

"When you were talking to your dad on my birthday, did he know we were together for the year before that?"

"Looking back, he must have. It's like you said Let. He knew everything."

"Why'd he like me so much?"

"He told me, you reminded him of my mom. You kept me grounded and sane. You make me think before I decide to be stupid. Just like my mom made him."

"He really said that?"

"Yup. He knew you were the one before I did."

"I miss your dad."

"I miss him too."

We fell asleep, peacefully. I woke up in the middle of the night. I put one of Doms shirts on and walked to the balcony. I sat on the lounge chair. Staring at the moon. It was a nice night.

I think I was out there for about an hour when Dom came out with the comforter from the bed and sat behind me and wrapped us up.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking"

He hugged me tighter and I snuggled in to his back. We must have fallen asleep on the chair. I woke up in the morning with the sun in my eyes. I rolled over and put my face in Doms chest.

"We have to go back." He said.

I put my hand on his mouth and he licked it.

"If you think licking my hand will make me take it off, you're out of your mind. I'm used to that feeling."

He laughed and kissed my hand instead. We took our time packing and getting ready to go home. We were in the car and he was humming to the music.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah whats up?"

"Its something that's been bothering me since the races."

"What is it?"

"That girl, Michelle. Did you sleep with her when I was gone?"

"What? No."

"Have you slept with her before?"

"I did, years ago."

"When?"

"You want to know about me having sex with another girl?"

I laughed, "not the details you goof. Just when."

"Oh god, 9 years ago."

"You were 16? She seemed pretty attached still."

"Who wouldn't be babe. You know how addicting I can be."

I laughed and looked out the window. I guess he figured I was still thinking about it.

"If it means anything Let, since the first time we were together I haven't been with anyone else."

I looked back at him and smiled.

"It means a lot babe. But even when we broke it off right after you came home from jail?"

"Not one."

I grabbed his hand and we drove home.

"Oh, babe your underwear is still in the glove box."

I shook my head and laughed. As he got out of the car to grab the bags out of the trunk. I opened the glove box and the bracelet I saw at the market was sitting there. I smiled as I slipped it on my wrist and got out. As Dom was talking to Vince I stepped in front of them kissed him, and whispered thank you.

After that I walked into the house and as I was watching Tv Brian walked in, and sat beside me.

"Mias at the shop."

"I came to talk to you."

"Me?" I turned and looked at him.

"You have to pinky promise not to tell."

He held out his pinky and I connected mine.

"I need your help to pick out an engagement ring for Mia."

He smiled and I screamed and hugged him.

"No way! No way!"

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a huge yes."

* * *

I'm going to try and upload tomorrow. May take a break.

I love waking up to reviews, so review away. :)


	29. Chapter 29

Lettys POV

I was happy that Mia was going to be happy. I knew now why he was being so weird.

"Dude, you are freaking her out."

"What?"

"She's freaking out, you've been acting weird."

"I'm just so nervous."

I shook my head and patted his shoulder as I walked to the kitchen. I was getting a glass of water when I looked through the window and saw Dom talking to some girl. He hugged her and she waved good-bye. She got in her car drove away. I was a little confused of what they were talking about. Oh well, I trusted him.

He walked in the house and ran upstairs. He came back down a few minutes later, in just his track pants.

"Can you put a shirt on?"

"Why?" He looked at me confused.

"You're too sexy."

He laughed and come up behind me.

"You okay?"

"Who was the girl outside?"

He laughed and snuggled his head into my neck.

"Are you jealous?"

"No sir. Just curious."

"Just an old friend."

I turned around and put my arms around his neck. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't have friends that are girls, unless you've slept with them."

He rolled his eyes and kissed me. I kissed him back than pushed away.

"Don't distract me."

He laughed, "Just a friend. I promise."

"You're mine, just as much as I am yours."

He smiled and hugged me a little tighter. It was so easy to be happy with him. I rubbed his head.

"I have to go out."

"Why?"

His face was in my neck. He lifted me on the counter.

"I have to go help Brian with something."

He looked back at me and I smiled. He rolled his eyes

"He told you."

"You knew!"

He laughed and nodded. I hit his chest and laughed. I jumped off the counter walking upstairs to get ready. He slapped my ass as I walked by and I screamed a little.

I was at the mall with Brian and we were at one ring shop.

"When do you think you'll propose?"

"Well in 2 weeks, it'll be one year."

"She would love that."

"So she really thinks I'm pulling away."

I nodded. He sighed. I pointed at one. It had a square diamond with a diamond band. Mia was girly to the core. He smiled, and he knew it was the one. We were about to get it out of the case when I noticed Mia walking in the hall.

"Brian, she's out there."

"What?"

"I don't know why she's here."

"Go distract her. Please."

I nodded and ran out. I ran into her.

"Mia!"

"Letty? WHy are you at the mall?"

"Umm, shopping?"

"Shopping?"

She gave me a look. I shrugged and grabbed her shoulders.

"You are so weird."

She laughed at me, I dragged her to get a coffee.

"Okay, let's go home." SHe finally said after she bought two pairs of shoes.

"I don't have my car."

"How'd you get here?"

"I walked. Me and DOm had a fight. Had to get out of the house."

"I don't have mine."

"Why not?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"What?"

"I have a flat tire at the shop. I was waiting for Brian to come get me so he could change it."

"Mia you can change a tire."

"I know I could. I just didn't want too."

I laughed, she was so girly. She knew how to do everything on a car.

"So you walked here?"

I nodded, I figured I called Brian and he'd pick me up. Than tomorrow when you came by tomorrow you'd fix it."

I laughed and just hugged her.

"What was that for?"

"I just want you to know how much you mean."

She smiled at me.

"So should I call Dom or Vince or Brian?" She asked.

I remembered my excuse for not having my car, fighting with Dom. Brian was already here, he'd get here to fast. I figured I should stick with Vince.

"Vince. Your brother is an ass."

She laughed and started calling Vince. I texted Brian and told him to just go I was okay. She grabbed me before I could text Dom.

"Let him apologize."

She grabbed my phone and stuck it in her purse. I smiled, she said Vince would be here soon. When we got home, Dom came to greet us. I pushed him away and rolled my eyes. I had to hide my smile when he gave me a weird look. Mia grabbed me and we went to her room. We were sitting on her bed when she asked what he did.

"Umm, what did he do?"

She nodded.

I was wracking my brain for an excuse. The fact is he's been perfect last few days. I finally blurted out,

"Flirted with some racer slut, and had his arm around her. Like I was never there. I saw them from the kitchen window."

"He's an ass Let. You better not just go back to him."

"I won't he'll need to beg a bit." We both laughed a little.

The house phone rang, and Dom yelled for Mia. She smiled and ran down to get it. A few minutes later she came up and told me we were going out.

"Mia, I don't want to go out."

"We have to get back at Dom."

"No Mia its fine."

"We're going."

I knew I couldn't argue with her. I nodded and went to get ready. Apparently a couple of girls from high school Mia kept in contact with wanted to hang out. I was in me and Doms bathroom when he walked in and gave me a look.

"Long story."

"Where are you going?"

"Out with Mia and some of her friends."

"Oh."

He sat on the bed and watched me put my makeup on. I was only in my bra and pants so I didn't get makeup on my shirt. I was pulling my shirt over my head when I felt his hands on my hips.

"Did I do something?"

"No, Dom. Mia just needs to think we're fighting."

"Why?"

Mia knocked on the door and came in. She removed Doms hands and gave him a glare. She took me out of the room and whispered,

"stay strong."

I rolled my eyes, and looked back. Dom was just staring at me. I mouthed I'm sorry. We got in my car and met the girls at some club.

* * *

Lets say, I got bored. I hate having so much time off work. Maybe another tonight.

Off to watch netflix. Maybe that will inspire more writing.

Reviews are okay to read :)


	30. Chapter 30

Lettys POV

We were at the club and I was sitting on a couch. This guy was trying to get me to dance with him.

"I'm good thanks." I smiled at him.

"Come on mommy, let's go for dance."

"I said no."

At this point the ass hole was making me mad. I just wanted to go home this wasn't me anymore. I decided to go outside to get some fresh air. I waved to Mia and she gave me a look. I knew the look, it was I better not walk home and leave her. I smiled letting her know I'd be back.

This guy walked up beside me and offered me a smoke. I shook my head.

"Kevin."

"Letty."

"Not your scene?"

I laughed, "No. Here with some friends."

"Me too."

I smiled. "You from around here? I haven't seen you before."

"Long Beach. Came out to go to school."

"You?"

"Born and raised."

I nodded. He finished his smoke as we stood there in silence.

"Well Letty. It was nice to meet you. I hope I can see you again."

I smiled and he walked into the club. Seconds later a very drunk Mia and Stefanie walked out. Kelly was trailing behind them carrying all the stuff. She looked at me and we laughed.

"They were always the light weights."

I took Mia and Kelly took Stefanie. We piled them into my car. We ended up at Stefanie and Kelly's apartment. We all fell asleep on the floor. Mia and Stephanie in the bathroom. Kelly and me in the living room.

In the morning,Kelly and I were in the kitchen eating cereal when we heard the groaning from Mia and Stefanie. We laughed,

"My head hurts" Mia said as she sat on my lap

"I told you to stop."

She put her hand on my mouth. "You're too loud."

"Mia, where's my phone?"

"Purse"

I got up and let her slump in my chair. Kelly was getting Stephanie Advil. I was digging through Mias purse untill I found my phone. I had 6 texts from Dom and 2 phone calls. 1 Voice mail.

I listened to the voice mail first.

_Hey, I don't know what the hell is going on. But I didn't mean to do it?_

I laughed, it sounded more like a question than a statement

_Let, just come home. I can't sleep with out you here. I'll talk to you when you get home. I love you._

I smiled as I read the texts.

_Let just answer your phone._ 11:53 pm

_Are you coming home?_ 12:43 am

_"Guess not."_ 1:18am

_"That girl really was just a friend."_ 1:40am

_"Why does Mia have to think we're fighting? We aren't are we?"_ 2:00 am

_"I love you"_ 2:06 am

I smiled. He was so cute when he was nervous. I was about to call him when Mia came up to me.

"Step away from the phone."

"He's sorry Mia."

"Nope."

She took my phone again and put it in her purse. I rolled my eyes. We said our good byes to the girls. I drove home, Mia warned me not to make contact. I rolled my eyes. The boys were playing video games downstairs with the exception of Dom. I walked up to our room grabbing a fresh change of clothes and went to the shower. I was washing my hair when the door opened.

"Mia you don't need to check up on me. I haven't even seen Dom."

"If you pull the curtain back you will"

I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"If you come in, than if Mia walks in I can hide you."

He laughed and I heard him walk in behind me. He hugged me, I leaned back into him. He whispered in my ear,

"I missed you last night."

"Mia had a tad too much to drink. We slept at Kelly's."

He nodded, I turned around and my put my arms around his neck.

"We're good."

"You weren't answering your phone."

"Mia has it."

He laughed, "Of course she does."

"So the story goes, Brian and I were at the mall. Mia was going to see us. I had to make up a story about why I was at the mall without my car."

"And?"

"Don't get mad. I kind of told her you were flirting with some racer slut and had your arms around her."

"Let!"

"It's all I could think of! She can't know Brian was at the mall with me"

There was a knock on the door and we froze.

"Letty?"

"Yeah Mi?"

"We're going out to get some lunch. Dom has disappeared. You want to come?"

Dom was kissing my neck and playing with my breasts. I looked at him and he smirked.

"No, I'm good. Bring me something back?"

"Okay girl. You ignore Dom when he gets home."

"Yes mam"

I heard her walk downstairs and close the front door. I kissed him hard. He picked me up and pushed me into the wall of the shower.

"Don't make me beg."

"I love it when you do"

"PLease Dom just take me."

With that we made love for an hour. I was getting dressed when the front door opened.

"Dom you're an ass. Just admit that you did it. And it's done."

He gave me a look of confusion. I gave him a stare and he was like oh. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Letty you know nothing happened! Have some faith!"

"Can you blame me? With your past."

"You really need to stop bring my past up and rub it in my face."

"Just leave me alone!"

He kissed me and smiled. He grabbed my ass.

"Thanks for the booty called" he whispered.

"ANytime"

I smirked and walked downstairs. All the eyes were on me.

"What?"

They all said nothing and went about their business. We left for Disney in 5 days. I really have to fake make up with Dom before than. Mia looked at me like she was going to kill me.

"Mia?"

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"No?"

"You lied to me."

"No I didn't."

"You were with Brian at the mall."

Damn it. How the hell did she know?

"I thought your phone was mine. I saw the message about him just leaving."

"Why were you two at the mall together?"

"Mia, it's not what you think."

"Than tell me."

Brian was standing at the door listening to the conversation. I looked at him. Mia saw us and was about to storm off when he stopped her.

"Mia, come with me. I'll explain."

Mia took his hand and walked outside with him. I hope everything will work out. I walked back upstairs to lay with Dom. If Mia was going to kill me at least my last moments would be with him.


	31. Chapter 31

Mias POV

I followed Brian out into the yard. He kept walking down the side-walk.

"Either you stop and tell me why you guys are lying to me, or I'm going into the house."

"Mia, I don't want to do this here."

"Brian, I'm not playing games."

"Mia. Ple-"

"No. Now or never."

"Fine. I guess it'll be a funny story in the future."

I gave him a weird look. He got on one knee and started talking.

"Letty was at the mall with me, because I needed help picking this out for you."

He opened a little black box, with the prettiest ring I've ever seen.

"Brian."

Tears were streaming down my face.

"Mia, I love you. Please marry me?"

I smiled. I screamed yes. I pulled him up into a hug, I kissed him and he swung me around.

Lettys POV

I crawled into the bed beside Dom. He smiled and put his arm around me.

"What are you doing?" He kissed my head.

"Mia figured out me and Brian were together. I figured I'd spend my last moments with you."

"I feel honoured."

"You should say you'd protect me."

"From my sister? I think you can handle yourself."

I laughed as he started reading his book again.

"To kill a mocking bird again?"

"No Harry POtter."

"I love those movies."

He laughed and I pulled the blanket over me. I fell asleep on him as he rubbed circles on my back. It was a couple of hours later when our bedroom door creaked open and I felt someone jump on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Mia was kissing my forehead and hugging me tight.

"Let me see it."

"Its gorgeous Mi."

"Thanks to you."

"Brian is a lucky guy."

She laid beside me and we started watching The last song. We were wrapped up in blankets.

"Where are our boys?"

She shrugged, I looked at her.

"Dom was gone when I came in. So was Vince."

"weird."

"Boys are boys."

It was a little strange he didn't even say good-bye. I tried to call him, straight to voice mail. I texted him no answer. I sighed putting my phone down on the night stand.

"I'm going to get ice cream."

Mia nodded and made a comment about two spoons. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I was getting a little worried. Leon and Jesse were sitting on the couch. I asked them if they knew where Dom went.

"Nope."

"Somewhere with Vince. Vince got a call and they left."

"Strange. All my boys are strange."

They laughed and kept playing their games. I opened the freezer and got the ice cream, I looked out to the backyard and I saw a light in the garage on. I walked out to it when I heard them talking.

"We're going to go tomorrow."

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell her."

"Vince, I'm positive."

"Don't you two have this unspoken thing about no lies and no secrets."

"Yeah we do. But if I tell her this, Vince I'm worried okay?"

"She's tougher than she looks."

"Vince I know okay? I'm going to tell her but not now. Not when we're leaving for vacation soon."

"Fine, but Dom when this back fires. I warned you."

"Yeah, yeah."

I walked back into the house wondering what the hell was going on. I grabbed the ice cream and went back to bed.

"Took you long enough."

I smiled, "Sorry, I was talking to Leon and Jesse."

We finished the movie and she went to her room. I was sitting in bed trying to figure out what the hell they were hiding. Dom walked in and smiled at me.

"Sorry, Vince wanted to talk."

"It's okay."

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I decided to just go to bed. I didn't want to fight tonight. I felt the dip in the bed when he laid down. He kissed my head, and whispered I love you. I turned into him and threw my leg over his. MAking sure he didn't leave.

I tossed and turned all night. It was finally two in the morning. I was sitting crossed legged facing Dom. I poked his chest and whispered his name. He swatted my hand away. I poked him harder.

He groaned, "Let? What?"

"Tell me what you aren't telling me now. And don't you even play dumb."

"Its 2 am. Can't we just talk about it in the morning."

"No. Get up."

He sat up and rubbed his head.

"We promised each other years ago no lies. No secrets."

"I know."

He sighed and I grabbed his hand.

"Whatever it is. I know we'll be okay, we can get through it because we have each other."

"Its going to hurt you Let. I don't want to hurt you."

"Dom, please."

I grabbed his face with my hands and looked into his eyes. I knew whatever he wasn't telling me was not good. I put my forehead on his.

"I love you, it will be okay."

"I love you too, baby just tell me."

"Sean, he's not in jail. Never was. Someone from the inside is helping him get out every time."

My world stopped. The guy that haunted my nightmares was walking around free. I felt myself collapse onto Dom and he hugged me as he swayed me back and forth. I clung on to his shirt. I must have fallen asleep, I woke up in the morning to an empty bed.

"Dom?"

I saw him poke his head out of the bathroom brushing his teeth. He smiled at me. I smiled at him. After he was done, he ran over and hovered over me.

"It wasn't a dream was it?"

"No, but I promise. Nothing is going to happen to you okay?"

I nodded and he kissed me.

"When did our lives get so complicated?"

"I don't know, lets just get back to basics."

I looked at him confused, and he laid on top of me. I laughed.

"I don't know why you always think this is so much fun."

He shrugged and put his head in between my boobs.

"I think I get it now."

He laughed and I hugged his head. It seemed like the world had disappeared. How far our lives have come since we were 16 sneaking kisses at the garage.


	32. Chapter 32

Lettys POV It was two days later and I was packing for Disney in our room with the music blasting through the house. Everyone was outside getting the bbq ready. The music got turned down a little and Jesse walked in.

"Hey"

"Hey, what's up?"

"There's some guy named Kevin at the door for you."

"Kevin?"

"He doesn't look like he belongs."

I laughed. I kissed his cheek as we walked out to the door.

"Jesse I waant you to know, you mean a lot to me."

"Thanks Let. You're okay."

I laughed and stopped as I heard Vince and Leon talking to the guy.

"Where'd you meet her?" Leon asked.

"Did she give you her address?" Vince added.

"Does she know you're coming?"

"What are your intentions?"

They just kept going. We finally climbed downstairs,

"Boys, leave him alone."

They just stood there and looked at the kid. I pushed them back and pointed to the backyard. They kissed me on the cheek and stuck there tongue out. I laughed,

"Go" I pointed and they ran off. I rolled my eyes and walked out to the porch with Kevin.

"You never told me you lived with so many boys."

"You never asked."

"I guess that's true."

"Why are you here? And how did you find me?"

"The other night I thought there was something different about you. And there's not many Lettys around here."

"That is true. Something different?"

"Yeah, somethign special. And I wanted to ask you something."

I raised my eyebrow.

"If maybe you'd want to go out sometime? If your guard dogs would let you."

"Oh."

"That was rude."

"That's not it. I'm in a relationship."

"Of course you are. Don't worry."

Just than Brian pulled up in the drive way. He looked at Kevin a little werid, but smiled at me. I waved over to him. He walked into the backyard.

"That him?"

"No. Not even close."

"I'm sorry I bugged you, you guys are busy. I'll just go home."

"If you want to stay."

"No. But give me a call sometime we can hang out."

"I'd like that."

He got up and kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. He got in his car and drove away. I jumped a little when Dom started talking,

"You cheating on me?"

"Oh yeah, you're a little boring."

"You could do better."

I hugged him and laughed.

"Foods ready, you hungry?"

I nodded in his chest as we walked to the back hand in hand. We were all sitting around talking, making jokes and what not. We were happy. Mia went to turn up the radio, and she grabbed me and we started dancing to the beat. Brian grabbed Dom and they went inside.

Doms POV

Brain asked me to come inside to talk. We walked in and he stopped me.

"What's up?"

"That Sean guy is in town."

"Here?"

"Yeah, he's saying he wants to race Toretto."

"How do you know that?"

"Hector called me."

"I don't think he knows you and Letty are..."

"Or he does."

"I doubt it Dom."

"He knows I know you. He probably thinks if he gets close to you, he gets close to me."

We both turned to look at Letty standing in the doorway. I opened my arms and she walked over and hugged me.

"Were not racing tonight. So he can just wait. Tell Hector to keep him away from here."

Brain nodded and left the room to call.

"Maybe we should."

"Should what?"

"Race"

"You're not going anywhere near him."

"I'll have you, and if you, sorry when you beat his ass. It'll make me feel better."

"No."

"You know you want too."

"End of story Let. You aren't going to the races tonight. and I'm not going without you. We're staying here."

"We're leaving in two days. Let's just go."

"You don't get it Let. If I go, no promise will make me hold back from beating his ass."

"So?"

She smirked and hugged me tighter.

"Help me finish packing?"

I nodded at her question. We walked upstairs, and I started folding all my clothes in to my suitcase. She was staring in to a drawer.

"Let?"

She turned around and smiled.

"Which one?"

SHe was holding up two bras. One was lacy and black. One was red and silky.

"Both." I smirked at her.

She dropped them both in her suitcase and kept packing. I went up behind her and started kissing her neck. "I want to go to the races."

"No."

"Dom, please."

"No, listen. I know you hate it when I'm controlling. I know you can handle yourself. But if anything happened than I would never forgive myself. You are staying here. With me, maybe naked."

She turned around, and looked me in the eyes.

"Okay, but you may have to distract me. And maybe tire me out so I can't go to the races."

"I think I can handle that."

"Yeah?"

He lifted me up and threw me on the bed. I laughed, this is the life I needed. He spent the night together forgetting all my troubles.

The next day Mia and I were running to the store to pick up last minute things.

"I can't believe we'll be laying on the beach in less than 24 hours."

"Mia we could go lay on the beach now."

"Not the same. After we go to the beach here we go home. There we go to a hotel, where I don't have to wash sheets or make dinner."

I laughed as we walked past the tampons I stopped.

"What? Do you need some?"

"Mia."

"What?"

"I think I'm late."

"Late for what?"

I looked at her, and her eyes grew 10 times wider.

"No! Shut up!"

She put her head to my stomach and whispered, "hi baby" I swatted her head away from me.

"I have to take a test first."

She nodded we bought 7 just to make sure. When we got home the boys were out thank god. We rushed to my bathroom, and I peed on the tests. They were sitting on the cupboard when the front door opened and we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. We looked at each other.

"Go distract him. I'll hide these."

Mia ran out of the bedroom and stopped Dom in the hall.

"Why were you in my room?"

"I wasn't."

"Mia."

Mias POV

I grabbed his arm, and turned him down the hall. What was I going to do? Letty didn't even get to read the test.

"You look hungry, come downstairs. I'll make you something to eat."

"Mia, I'm not hungry."

"Dom, please. I miss my brother. We haven't spent any time together. Please?"

Got him, never could he resist my smile and puppy dog eyes. That's how I got to go to the races. He slipped his arm around my shoulders as we walked downstairs. I hope Letty was okay.


	33. Chapter 33

Lettys POV

It was negative. I sighed in relief and a little sadness. I start imagining a life with a baby. I put them in the garbage and decided to take it out now so Dom wouldn't see them. I walked down the stairs and Mia looked at me as Dom was talking about what rides we were going to go on tomorrow. I shook my head no, when Dom saw me he smiled. I smiled back he was so excited for this trip. I went to the garage to throw the trash out and saw Brian sitting in his car. He was looking down, I went and knocked on the window. He looked up and rolled the window down.

"You stalking us?"

"No, Can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah, let's go for a walk."

He got out and we started walking around the block.

"So?"

"I feel like I'm not a part of the family yet. You were an outsider once."

"When I was 6."

He laughed, "Okay, how did Leon and Vince do it?"

"I'm not to sure. One day they were just there."

"Oh"

We were walking up the drive way,

"If it means anything you're invited on vacation, he's letting you marry Mia and he doesn't trust many people with her."

He smiled and hugged me. He walked into the kitchen.

"Want to trade boys?"

They both looked up from the computer.

"No, but I'll steal you."

I laughed, and we went upstairs. We were sitting on her bed and I was playing with the threads on a blanket.

"Let."

"They were all negative, I guess it's the stress."

"I'm sorry Let."

"Me too. I mean I'm young but I could picture it."

"One day, it'll happen. And oh god will those children be problems."

"Maybe me and Dom will cancel it out and they will be angels."

"We can dream."

"Yeah we can dream."

I decided I just wanted to be alone for a little while. I was looking through old pictures. They were from when I lived in the Dominican before we moved here. My parents looked happy and so did I. I kept flipping through the paegs until I landed on ones with Mr T and everyone we looked happy. But as I looked out the window and saw everyone laughing and playing football. It made me feel happy. We were a family. We've been through a lot. I went downstairs and got some beers before I went to the back and offered them to everyone. I threw them at Leon, Vince, Brian and Mia. I kept one for me and opened it. Dom came up.

"I don't get one?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well considering you always take mine. I'll take yours."

I laughed and handed mine over. I smiled at him. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Dom, put me down."

"Okay"

He plopped me down onto the ground and sat next to me. Everyone had disappeared to different parts of the backyard.

"You excited for tomorrow?"

"I am" I smiled at him and laid back into the grass.

"You don't seem very excited."

"I'm not looking forward to getting up at 4 am."

"It's going to be so worth it babe. Its going to be awesome."

I laughed, "You're just a big kid."

"Best way to live."

The next morning, Dom kissed me.

"Babe, wake up! Its time to go to Disney!"

"Dom, shhhh"

"Nope get up."

"No"

He picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"You picking me up is getting old. I think I'm just going to eat and get fat so you can't do it anymore."

"I'd love you either way babe."

"Thats sweet."

He laughed and put me on the bathroom counter. I kept my head in his neck as he rubbed my back.

"toothbrush."

I stuck my hand out, he laughed and handed it over. I leaned my forehead on his chest as brushed them.

"If you get tooth paste on my shirt, I'm not going to be happy."

"Yes you will, we're going to the happiest place on earth."

"Theres the spirit!"

I laughed as I started brushing my hair.

"I'm going to put the bags in the car. Be dressed when I come back."

"Bossy pants."

He kissed me and smiled. I looked at him,

"You okay?"

I nodded, "Go go. I'll be down in a few."

"okay"

He kissed me one more time and disappeared. Mia walked in and looked worse than me.

"Did you tell him?"

"No. Not now."

"Are you going too?"

"I will Mia."

I started changing as she gave me a look.

"Don't give me that look."

"Letty, you need to tell him."

"Don't you think I know that! Mia I'm not stupid."

"Girls! Come on! Its time to go."

Brain called us. I rolled my eyes at Mia and walked away. She always tried to rule my life and tell me what to do. She was the only one that tried to control me. I know I had to tell Dom, but she had to stop forcing me into things.

"Letty, I'm sorry."

"whatever Mia."

* * *

**Next one sooon **

**make sure you check out my new story :) reviews are nice to read :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Lettys POv

We were sitting on the plane. Dom with me, Mia and Brian. Vince and Leon and Jesse together. I was just trying to just block everyone out and just think. Yesterday I thought I was pregnant. And within a second it was ripped from me. I didn't know how to tell Dom. All he's ever wanted is a family. I pulled my knees to my chest and looked out the window. I felt Dom nudge me,

"You're a million miles away."

I smiled at him and took his hand.

"You okay?"

I nodded, if I talked I might cry. I didn't know not having something would affect me so much. Something I didn't think I wanted for a couple more years. I looked back out the window and felt his hand tighten around mind. He put his chair back and went to sleep. I put the arm rest up that was between us and snuggled into him.

We landed a few hours later, and as we walked out to the waiting car. Dom stopped me.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

I looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"You and Mia haven't looked at each other. You are never this quiet unless there's something on your mind."

"And you say I know you to well."

He laughed and grabbed my hand as we walked to the car.

"I'll tell you later. Lets go to the happiest place on earth."

He laughed as he shut the door and we were off. The boys had their own room, Mia and Brian in one and Dom and me had a room. We opened the door and wow was it gorgeous. Dom put our bags down and came up behind me and hugged me. He started making me walk to the bed. He kissed my cheek.

"What are you up too?"

"Me? Letty baby. I'm not up to anything"

I laughed, "Dom."

He walked us to the bed and we fell on it.

"I just want to know whats going on in that head of yours."

His eyes looked curious and worried. I stroked his cheek and smiled a little. I whispered,

"I don't want to ruin the happiest place on earth for you."

"When you tell me, you'll be happy. And in turn I will be."

"Okay."

He stroked my cheek, I sighed and whispered as I put my head in his neck.

"I thought I was pregnant."

He was quiet. He rolled off me and laid on his back. I straddled him, worried he was upset.

"Dom. I'm not. So don't worry."

"That's not what I'm upset with."

"Than what is it?"

"I'm upset you aren't and a little upset you didn't tell me."

"I just didn't want to get your hopes up."

"Next time we're doing it together."

"Okay, you would have been okay with it."

He grabbed my hips and looked at me.

"Are you kidding? Let I would have been so stoked."

I smiled and hugged him. He rubbed my back.

"want to try again?"

He started kissing my neck and I had to push him back before I got to carried away.

"Dom listen."

"Okay."

"I've been thinking. I want to be married before we have kids."

"So let's get married,"

I shook my head.

"I'm not ready for that. I'm sorry."

"Let there's no pressure. We'll just be more careful."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that he started kissing me again and we made love for a few hours. We decided to go down the pool after and relax. We were sitting on a chair tangled into each other. Vince and Leon ran up, and grabbed me.

"Boys if you throw me in this pool you will suffer."

They looked at each other and were about to put me down when they shook their head. Than before I knew it I was in the pool. They laughed and said worth it. I looked at Dom and he laughed.

"Dominic."

"Fine."

He got up and pushed the two boys into the pool with me.

"Not fair, you got Dom to do your dirty work."

"Better him than me."

Dom sat down and put his legs in the water. I swam over and put my hands on his knees. He leaned down and kissed me. Jesse came up behind him and pushed him in. He fell on me and we surfaced Jesse jump in beside us. We were happy again. I smiled as Dom put me on his shoulders and Leon on Vince and we were playing chicken. Than basket ball.

But no one had seen Mia and Brian for a while. I shrugged it off, sex or walking on the beach. Than we saw Mia walk out to the pool without Brian and she was crying.

* * *

Reviews are nice :)


	35. Chapter 35

Lettys POV

I looked at Mia, and she looked at me. I kissed Dom on the cheek and grabbed a towel I grabbed her hand and we went for a walk. I knew she needed to talk.

"Mia, Whats going on?"

"Its Brian."

"What about Brian?"

"He left."

"Left? Why?"

"Letty you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay."

"Cross your heart."

I crossed my heart and looked at her to continue.

"I had to tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"When he was pulling away for that few weeks. I went out to the movies one night. And I met a guy."

"Mia!"

"I know, it was stupid. I just felt so alone."

"I can't believe you cheated on Brian."

"I know it was stupid. It didn't mean anything."

"Why didn't you tell Brian then?"

"I was so scarred. And than he proposed and Letty I love him so much. I just wanted to be with him."

"The guilt got to you?"

"I lost him."

"You guys love each other. You'll come back to each other."

She started crying more as we got in to her room. She was sitting on the bed. I couldn't really feel bad for her. And that made me feel awful. She was a sister to me, but she's the one that didn't trust her relationship. As screwed up as Dom and I are, we never cheated.

"You think he's right?"

"Honest?"

She nodded at me and I sat beside her with my hands on her knees.

"I think you screwed up Mia. You said you wanted a relationship like me and Dom. You don't see it all Mia. We fight, but we always go back to each other. We don't go and have sex with other people. But I think you can fix it. I see the way you look at him."

"I tried Letty. He won't listen. I don't blame him. His parents broke up because his father cheated. I'm so stupid."

"Hey, look. It was dumb, but he didn't take that ring back for a reason."

She looked down at her finger, and smiled a little bit.

"Give him space Mia, then call him. Apologize. Take the blame."

She nodded and looked up at me,

"Let, I'm sorry."

"Don't even worry. I told him, we're good."

"See I want what you have."

"No you don't. You want your own relationship with your own problems. I know you can fix this. Just give it time."

She smiled and nodded. There was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. It was Dom. I closed the door a little before he could get in. He smiled,

"You going to let me in?"

I shook my head, "nope"

"Let."

"Dominic. No."

He laughed, he knew I meant business. And wasn't getting passed.

"We're going out to the park, you want to come?"

"I'm good. Have fun with the boys."

"Okay"

He turned to walk away.

"Hey."

"Now you want me."

I scrunched my nose and puckered my lips. He walked up to me, and put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me gently. Than kissed my forehead. Than he whispered,

"I'll see you later."

I nodded as he walked away. I closed the door and walked back in.

"You guys are cute."

"Mia, did you ever see the guy again?"

"No. Never."

"I think you need to go find him. Listen, he's got to be here somewhere. You just can't get a flight back from Florida at a moments notice."

"I guess."

"So get changed, buck up and get your man."

She smiled and nodded. I left to go back to my room. When I got there, I showered to get the pool stink off. I ordered a cup of coffee and some cookies and went to sit on the balcony and stole one of Doms books to read.

I woke up a few hours later to Dom kissing my temple.

He whispered, "hey"

I rubbed my eyes, "hey"

"Why are you out here?"

"I was reading. You were wrong."

He raised his eye brow, "About?"

"Reading. Its boring."

He laughed and stood up walking back into the room.

"Hey, get back here."

He stopped at the door and looked at me. I put my arms for him to pick me up.

"I thought you didn't like it when I picked you up."

"Please."

He laughed and walked up to me and pulled me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"If everyone knew what a big mush ball you are, they wouldn't be afraid."

"You are."

"Maybe a little bit."

I laughed as he laid us on the bed.

"How was the park?"

"Awesome."

I smiled and kissed him. "I'm happy you're so happy."

"Are you happy?"

"I am."

He smiled and he turned the TV on as we watched some weird movie. I was laying on my side drawing circles on his chest, and he was drawing circles on my back. This was it, this is what I've wanted for the longest time. Just to be happy with each other doing nothing.

"I love you."

"Where'd that come from?"

"I can't say it?"

"No you can, just a little suprised."

"Just say you love me too Dom."

"I love you, you know that."

* * *

Working on What Happens in Berlin Stays in Berlin. :)

Up tonight or tomorrow.

Reviews are always awesome :)


	36. Chapter 36

Lettys POV

It was a few days later and Dom and I were walking around Disney Animal Kingdom. We were just walking around and taking pictures. We were holding hands as we got in line for a roller coaster.

"Babe, you know I don't do roller coasters."

"I'll hold your hand. Don't you worry."

I scrunched my nose at him and he kissed it. I leaned into him.

"Is Mia doing okay?"

"I don't think so."

"You going to tell me what happened between her and Brian?"

"Not allowed."

"I'm your boyfriend."

"She's my best friend."

"I'm her brother."

"So ask her."

"She won't come out of her room."

"So go open the door. You've never had a problem coming in without notice"

He laughed as we walked on to the ride, I screamed the whole time. And he laughed. We were walking back to the monorail, to meet the boys for lunch when Brian walked by us. I grabbed Dom's arm as he tensed up.

"Calm down. Family park."

He nodded. He walked up to Brian and let go of my hand.

"We need to talk. Now."

"Dom, no."

"Brian, listen to me. You are family. You don't get to walk out when things get tough."

"Maybe you should be having this speech with your sister."

"Watch your mouth."

"Boys come on, can we do this somewhere a little more private."

Dom looked at me and my eyes told a story I couldn't. He nodded grabbed my hand and we walked to a private area with a picnic table. We sat down, and Dom spoke first.

"Why did you disappear?'

"You don't want to know. Mia should tell you."

"Brian, Mia won't come out of her room. She'll only talk to Letty."

Brian looked down, he was upset. I knew he still loved her. But I get it, if Dom cheated on me. I wouldn't want to be near him, but I'd want to stay close. That's why Brian was still here. Somewhere inside him he hoped that he could forgive her.

"Brian I am begging you. Just tell me why you disappeared on her."

"Dom, I didn't disappear. She's your family. After what happened, I didn't want to intrude."

"Dom please don't push this."

"She told you?"

I nodded.

"And you're on her side."

"No."

"If someone doesn't tell me what is going on."

"What big boy? Storm off? Calm down."

"Letty."

"Do not Letty me Dominic."

"Then tell me."

"She can't."

We stopped glaring at each other and looked at Brian.

"Dom, just don't freak out."

"Okay."

I decided to slide away from Dom a little. I knew this was not going to go over well.

"Mia, cheated on me."

"Do not talk about my sister like that."

"Dom, you think I want to talk about her like that?"

"She's better than that."

He looked at me; I couldn't look him in the eye. I crossed my arms on my chest. Hugging myself from the awkwardness. He got up and stormed off. I knew where he was going and I knew I shouldn't follow.

"What's he going to do?"

"He's going to go give her a lecture. He's always been good at that. He used to give them to me before I could withhold sex from him."

Brian laughed and we walked back to the hotel together.

DOMS POV

I knocked on the door. She didn't answer until I knocked a little louder. The door opened and her face had tears coming down. She opened the door more, and I walked in. She started off first,

"Before you even start. I need to tell you that I was so stupid. Dom I was so stupid. I lost the only guy that loved me and my family enough to stay with me forever. And I screwed up."

"Mia, you did screw up. Dad taught you better."

"I know."

"Mia why did you do it?"

"I felt alone."

"Mia."

"I know I was dumb."

"Yeah you were. For cheating and ever feeling alone. Mia, I am your brother. I am always here no matter what, whenever. You can always come to me. And I will always love you."

I hugged him and mumbled I was sorry again.

"Is he okay?"

"He's about the same as you."

"He still loves me."

"I think so."

"Where's Letty?"

"With him, we had a tiff. But it'll blow over."

"I'm screwing up everything."

"No, Letty and I always have these. Mia trust me, Letty and I have been through enough that tiffs don't mean anything anymore."

"I stand by my statement of wanting a relationship like yours."

"Mia, you need to stop comparing the two. Letty and I have known each other forever. That's why we're this close. You and Brian will get there."

"You think?"

"I know but"

"But?"

"You have to be together first, I think him and Letty are back. Or they should be soon. Let's go talk to them."

She nodded and we headed to my room. I opened the door. Letty was sitting against the head board reading a magazine. She looked up at us; she nodded her head to the door. Mia looked over and smiled. She walked outside and I saw them start talking. I made my way over to the bed and laid face down on the bed beside her, and she rubbed my head.

"You okay?"

"This loving brother thing is hard. She's always been the one giving me lectures."

"You gave her lectures."

"No, I gave you lectures and she was standing with you. But I stopped them when you started making me pay for them."

I turned my head to look at her and smirked.

"You're an ass."

"I'm your ass."

She rolled her eyes and started reading again.

"I'm sorry by the way."

"For what?"

"That little tiff at the park. I was stressed."

"That was nothing Dom."

"I just don't want you to forget you are special to me."

"I know babe."

"We've been through worse than me pulling the first name card."

I laughed and kissed her leg.

"You and I are going out tonight."

She looked down at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really?"

I nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"The beach."

She smiled and nodded. I knew that was the perfect place to propose again. I just hope I can get her to say yes again.

* * *

**Next one tomorrow and a new What Happens in Berlin. **

**Have a day off :)**


	37. Chapter 37

Lettys POV

We found a spot on the beach where we were alone. Mia and Brian had made up; they had run off into their room after a little yelling. We were sitting on a lounge chair when Dom started tickling me.

"Stop it."

He whispered in my ear, "why?"

"Please."

He stopped, and looked at me. I don't know what it was. I was happy and I knew I was where I wanted to be. Something in the back of my mind that something was coming. I was just being stupid. Dom stroked my arm,

"Where'd you go?"

I shook my head and gave him a small smile. I just didn't know, I always had a way of messing things up. I second guessed myself every chance I get. This is me; this is who I want to be. Dom was it, he's eyes pleaded with me to just talk to him.

"I'm just worried."

"About?"

"Us"

"Us? What about us?"

"We've been together for years Dom, what if we lose it."

"Lose what Let?"

"The spark, the fact that I hate going more than a couple hours without talking to you."

"I don't think it will ever disappear, you know why?"

"Why?"

"You're my best friend, you always have been."

"What about Vince?"

"Vince, yes. But that's a different relationship. We talk about superficial things. I can talk to you about anything. It's always just easy. With every challenge it's just gotten better. We've grown up. Our relationship has changed."

"You aren't going to get tired of me?"

"Never."

"Even if I'm old and wrinkly?"

"I'll be wrinkly first, will you still love me?"

I shrugged, "Maybe."

"Lost all my muscles?"

"Oh no. That's a deal breaker."

He laughed, "That's nice to know."

"I'm just kidding. But they are a nice perk."

I smirked and he kissed me. I love this man. He was able to just get all my worries out my mind. I hated to be insecure about things like this, but I can't not be.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop thinking about all this. Just be here with me, I let you go once and I'm not doing it again."

"Okay."

I smiled and snuggled into his chest. He rubbed my back and I felt something dig into my forehead. I lifted my head up,

"What's under your shirt?"

He lifted up the necklace with my ring on it still.

"You're still wearing this?"

He nodded, "I think you should though."

"Dom."

I sat up and straddled him.

"Let, just listen."

"Okay."

"I love you with everything that is me. And I don't feel whole especially when I know you don't have this on your finger. So I am asking you for the second and very last time, will you marry me?"

I smiled, "yes."

"Yeah?"

I nodded and smiled even wider.

"I would be honored."

"I'm glad, soon to be Mrs. Torreto."

"That sounds awesome."

He slipped the ring on my finger and we ran to the water and played around for a while, we walked back to the hotel. We were having a family dinner tonight. We were in a private room, with a view of the ocean. I was sitting beside Dom waiting for everyone to come in. Jesse and Leon were first; they had goofy hats on with the ears flopping around. I laughed at the sight. Vince was next; he had a major sun burn going on. His eyes were white like always in the shape on his sun glasses. We all laughed at the sight and he sat down with his head on the table.

Brian and Mia were the last to come in, they were holding hands and seemed happy. The dinner was good. Were connected and made plans for tomorrow. We were going to go play laser tag tomorrow.

It was a couple hours later and we were back in the hotel room. Dom was sleeping and I was watching 'Dear John' There was a knock on the door, and I got up to answer it trying not wake Dom up. He just rolled over and put his face in my pillow. I smiled. I opened the door and it was Mia.

"What's up girly?"

"Brian was dragged out by Vince, Leon and Jesse. And I wanted girl time."

"Dom's here, I don't think we'd get much girl time."

"He didn't go with them?"

I shook my head and pointed to the bed where he was asleep.

"That's strange. Come to my room."

"Okay, I'll be over in a few. Just let me tell him, I'm leaving."

"He's passed out. He won't know you left. It'll be a couple hours. You know he sleeps like a bear."

I looked back at him, he did look peaceful. I would be just down the hall.

"Fine, I'll just grab my phone in case he calls."

"Deal."

With that we went to her room and started watching some action movie. We were painting our toe nails.

"So you and Brian okay?"

"We're working on things. I mean I screwed up Let. Big time screwed up. He forgave me, and that's the moment I knew he was the one. And my relationship was as good as yours and Dom's."

"I'm glad you finally stopped comparing it. Trust me, Dom and I are not perfect."

"You seem perfect."

"We aren't. We make mistakes."

Like now for instance, I should have told him I was leaving. It's a respect thing. He should know where I'm going at 1 am. I looked at Mia she was falling asleep.

"Mia, I'm going to go back to my room."

She just nodded sleepily. I turned off the TV and turned her lights off and went back to my room. I went for my pocket to get my key. My pocket was empty. Crap, now what. Dom's not going to wake up. I tried anyways knocking on the door. No answer.

I decided to walk down to the lobby and get a key. I walked down the guy at counter was looking at me strangely. I guess I was dressed oddly. No shoes, short shorts and a thin tank top. I smiled at him, hugging myself. I got the key and walked back to the elevator. As I did the boys were there, and Vince had a black eye, Brian had blood on his cheek, Jesse was shaking and Leon looked pissed.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Vince got in a bar fight."

"And we helped."

I looked at Jesse and he seemed proud of himself. Then they noticed what I was wearing.

"Locked myself out of my room, after hanging out with Mia."

They nodded and we all got on the elevator. I walked into our room Dom was still sleeping like a baby. I crawled in beside him and tucked myself away under his arm falling asleep. Fight avoided.

* * *

**I think this story is going to go to 50 :)**

**Already thinking of a new story. Tell me what you think **


	38. Chapter 38

Doms POV

I woke up in the morning to Letty lightly snoring into my arm. I gently lifted her up and put her on the bed as I went to shower. I was wrapping a towel around me when I stepped out and saw her sitting on the counter. She was looking down at her hands.

"Let?"

She looked up and smiled. I laughed at her expression she seemed to be in deep thought.

"You okay?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded.

"Well what is it?"

I started brushing my teeth.

"I went to Mia's room last night after you were asleep."

"And?"

"We painted our toe nails."

I looked down at her toes.

"Cute."

We both laughed a little, and she rolled her eyes and continued.

"Then I locked myself out and had to get a new key."

I was so confused, I had to stop her and see what was going on in her head.

"Let, am I missing something?"

"What?"

"Am I supposed to be mad, you went to hang out with Mia. You always hang out with her."

"I didn't tell you I was leaving."

"I was sleeping."

"So you don't care?"

"I care, but Let it's not like you went out and slept with some guy. You were with my sister 4 doors down. You know I like my sleep."

She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"This is why you're awesome."

"I try babe."

She kissed me and unwrapped my towel. I growled at her as I picked her up. We landed up on the bed; I was kissing her neck when someone knocked on the door.

"Ignore it."

She nodded and I started pulling off her shirt. Again knocking on the door.

"What if it's important?"

"It can wait."

She pulled her shorts down and I was about to enter her. When I heard Mia's voice.

"Leticia! I know you are in there."

She sighed,

"I promised to go shopping."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was tired"

I laughed, and yelled,

"Mia, I just woke up give me 15"

Then she looked at me,

"Give me 25 minutes."

I smirked and kissed her neck.

"Fine I will be back."

With that I pushed in her and she moaned. She scratched my head as I went deeper.

"Dom."

"What babe?"

"I love you, God I love you. But if you don't hurry up we won't finish and your sister is going to brag in."

I laughed and went faster. 15 minutes later she was standing at the sink as I was lying on the bed watching her put on her lipstick. She turned to me.

"What are you looking at?"

"What's mine."

She smirked, and continued getting ready. I had sweats on incase Mia came in. Letty walked up to the bed and sat beside me putting on her shoes. There was a knock on the door,

"I'll be there in a second Mia."

I leant up and kissed her cheek.

"That's all I got?"

She smiled and gently kissed my lips.

"I'll see you later."

I nodded.

Mias POV

I heard Letty yell, I decided to just wait it out. She came out a few minutes later.

"Ready?"

She nodded. We went down to the car and drove to the mall.

"So why are we exactly?"

"Letty be a girl for once."

"I am a girl, just not in the mood to shop."

"You never want to shop."

"Whatever Mia."

We walked around until we found an underwear shop.

"Oh, so you are going to try and make Brian really forgive you?"

I laughed and nodded.

"Okay let's find something."

We walked around in just that shop for hours. I couldn't decide what I wanted. Sexy, sweet, cute I wanted to make it up to him. Letty had picked out a few things for Dom. Black, just like Letty. I decided on hot pink, lacey and see through.

We walked back to the car and drive back to the hotel. We landed up in Letty's room. Dom was gone, and Brian was nowhere to be found. We figured they went to a park to have some fun. We decided to go lay out in the sun by the pool and get a nice tan.

We were sitting on the chairs reading magazines when these boys came over.

"Look what I found."

Letty and I looked up.

"What did you find?" The other boy said.

"I found two girls all alone. Maybe if I tell them they have a hot bodies, they'll hold it against me."

They laughed; Letty raised her eyebrows at them.

"Can we help you?"

Her attitude was thick.

"Down girl, we just want to have some fun."

"We're good. Thanks."

They moved closer to us, and sat on our chairs.

"Come on ladies. You know you want some of this action."

"I think they're good."

Lettys POV

I heard Dom behind me and I smirked. I always wanted to fight my own battles, but for some reason I was glad he showed up. It was sexy when he was protective.

The guys looked at Dom and Vince. Nodded and walked away. I smirked. God he was hot when he was protective. He leaned down and kissed my cheek,

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Dom. Just some assholes."

He laughed and nodded. Something was on his mind. Vince seemed to been in a better mood after his fight last night.

"Where's everyone else?" Mia asked.

"Oh its star wars day or something. They wanted to be fake chocked by dearth vador."

He laughed and I moved over a little so he could sit with me. It always amazed me how comfortable we were with each other. How we just knew what the other was thinking. How we could be anywhere and just know. Mia and Vince decided to go for a swim, and Dom was falling asleep beside me.

"Thank you."

He opened one eye and looked at me,

"For?"

"Getting rid of that creep."

"Oh, anytime. I thought you were going to punch me though. You hate it when I do that."

"Well maybe I turned a new leaf."

He smiled and kissed my temple.

"How was shopping?"

"Good, I got you a present."

"Me? What is it?"

"You'll find out tonight as long as you're a good boy."

I smirked and ran a finger up his chest. I heard him groan beside me and kiss me hungrily. I pushed back a little.

"You want a sneak preview?"

His response was picking me up and we ran back to the room for a few hours before we headed to a night club.

Dom and I were dancing on the floor when we heard Vince yelling at some guy. Jesse ran up to us,

"Those are the guys from last night again."

Dom nodded, "I'll go get him."

"Be careful"

He walked away and he pulled Vince off of the guy. But when he did he looked between Vince and the man. I knew the man; I just couldn't place him anywhere. Then I saw Dom punch the man so hard he fell to the floor. He put an arm around Vince's shoulder and we walked out of the club.

Dom and Vince were talking at the car. I couldn't hear them, but Dom was trying to calm Vince down. I saw blood on Dom's white shirt; it was from his hand after punching the guy. Then I heard Vince,

"That man is NOT my father."

Then there it was. The memories flooding back. Vince's dad, the ass that beat his mom so bad she was now in a home, the man that beat him up. The man that stole his childhood. I met eyes with Dom and he was worried that Vince couldn't handle this and go off the deep end again.

* * *

More to come. Maybe tonight.

Or tomorrow.

Tell me what you think :)


	39. Chapter 39

Dom's POV

Vince was shaking with anger. I know he wanted to kill this man he used to call his father. That man had destroyed him to no end. I remember the night he knocked on our front door instead of just coming in like he usually did. We were fifteen at the time, Letty and Mia were thirteen.

_I opened the door to find Vince with a black eye and split lip,_

_"Wow, who'd you get in a fight with? And why did you knock?"_

_He was quiet for a minute then whispered, "I didn't want to piss off your dad."_

_I clapped my hand on his shoulder, and he winced._

_"Piss him off? Vince you are family. This is your house too."_

_My dad walked around the corner to see who was at the door._

_"Vince? You knocked?"_

_He said in fake shock. _

_"Yeah, I'm – I'm sorry Mr. T I didn't want to disturb you."_

_He had the same expression I did, confusion. Then I saw him noticed Vince's face. _

_"Vince, you're like a son. You don't disturb me. Well sometimes you're a bit strange, but I love you just the same. What happened to your face?"_

_ "I um well I fell."_

_My dad looked at me, "You fell?"_

_"Down the stairs."_

_This time I asked, "Down the stairs."_

_He nodded and looked up at us. Just then Letty and Mia walked downstairs laughing about something. They saw Vince and stopped._

_"V, you okay?" Letty asked first._

_"Will you all just stop asking me if I'm okay!"_

_He threw his hands up and his shirt lifted. When it did, his rib cage and stomach was blue and purple. The girls gasped a little and my dad looked pissed off. I asked, _

_"Who the hell did that to you?"_

_He barely whispered, _

_"If I tell you, he's just going to hurt you too."_

_My dad spoke, his voice sounded hurt and angry._

_"Vincent."_

_Vince looked up and their eyes connected and his eyes were pleading with my dad not to say anything. _

_"What's going on?"_

_"Vince, tell me that who I think did this, didn't do this."_

_"I can't Mr. T."_

_He looked down and sat on the stairs. For the first time in my life I saw Vince break. His tough act was gone and he was just Vince. Letty, Mia and I just stood there. We didn't know what to do. We were all confused of what my dad knew and no one else did until our front door was rattling because someone was beating on it so hard. Vince looked up scared, _

_"I should just go."_

_"Vince you aren't going anywhere."_

_"Mr. T really, I deserved it okay? I didn't do what he told me too. I didn't come home on time. I didn't make him dinner. He was right to punish me."_

_"Don't you ever say that again. Your father has no right to put his hands on you ever."_

_Just than the door opened and Vince's father stormed in. My dad told all of us to go upstairs and lock the door. I had to drag Vince to my room. Mia was on the phone calling 911. I heard them yelling, and fighting. I heard things breaking. Letty was clinging to me as Mia tried to help Vince sit down without causing too much pain. _

_Right there, that's where we went from friends to family. That very second. We heard sirens, coming down the street. Vince's dad was taken away and we were told he would be there for at least 15 years. My dad decided to petition the court for custody of Vince but his mom would not allow it. But since she was never home Vince just started living with us. Dad took him under his wing but ever since that night, a little piece of Vince has disappeared. He never smiled or laughed the same. _

I think Vince was a little more shocked then angry. We were supposed to have five more years before he got out of jail.

"Vince man, come on it's not worth it."

"Dom you know what that little shit did to me."

I knew, I knew too well what he did. I looked around and spotted Letty watching us, looking so scared. I couldn't go to her right now and she knew that. Vince needed me. But then I couldn't see Mia anywhere and mind was going crazy. Letty must have figured it out, and half shouted,

"She's with Brian. She's fine."

I nodded, and turned back to Vince.

"Vince he is not worth throwing your life away. He is a little piece of shit. He's not your dad Vince. My dad always considered you a son. We're your family. He's worthless. He doesn't deserve another second of your life."

"I just want him to hurt as much as he hurt me."

"He's suffering Vince. He doesn't know you. And you are my best friend and I don't know where I'd be without you. He's worthless, and has a worse life because you aren't in it. He's the one that has a worse life."

"Just let me hit him once."

I laughed and Vince smiled. I knew he was okay. Ever since all of that shit he hasn't been the same. He needed to know he wasn't bugging us. He was wanted. I put an arm around his shoulder, and we walked back to the car. I could hear Letty following us.

"Let's go to the park and we can ride roller coasters and you can just screamed. Its open late tonight."

He smiled, and I knew I got him.

"Okay."

He landed up at the park until 2 am. Just forgetting our troubles. He got back to the hotel and outside he was there waiting for us. I held on to Letty's hand a little tighter and put a hand on Vince's shoulder. Whispering to him,

"Just keep working, its not worth it. He's not worth it."

Vince nodded and we walked by him.

"I just want to apologize."

That's all he said. And Vince was to fast he turned around to face his father. Which he hadn't done in 10 years.

All he said was,

"You are not forgiven. You are not my family. You are nothing. I hate you."

He turned around and we all went upstairs trying to figure out how we could feel so helpless and scared in the happiest place on earth.

* * *

**I know not much Letty/Dom**

**Next one will :)**

**Should have another up today. Review please**


	40. Chapter 40

**DRAMA. IS the theme of the next few chapters. **

* * *

Letty's POV

We walked V to his room, and then Dom grabbed my hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. I leaned on to him. Vince and his dad always reminded me of my dad. Vince and I were close because of that. We could understand each other in that sense better than anyone else. Dom tried to get it. But if you don't live through it you can't understand it. We opened the door and I went to change. I put my hair up in a bun on my head, with track pants and a tank top. I laid down on the bed beside Dom and put my face in chest as he rubbed my back.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just worried about Vince that's all."

"I hear you; it's scary to go back to that time in our lives."

He hummed. I was thinking I should go talk to Vince. I sat up and put my hands on Dom's leg. He looked at me, knowing what I was going to say.

"Go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I know it's something you guys can talk about more than I can. You can relate to it."

"I'll be back soon."

I stood up on the bed and stepped over Dom. I turned around and kissed him.

"Be careful I love you."

"I love you too."

I grabbed a sweater and slipped on some flip flops as I was walking down the hall I saw Mia and Brian walking to their room.

"Oh god Letty. Is he okay?" Mia asked.

"I think so. He showed up downstairs and Vince told him off. It's a lot you know."

She nodded and Brian took her hand. I'm glad they made up, they were perfect for each other.

"I can still remember that night like it was yesterday."

"I still remember that V was never the same after that."

"You are going to talk to him?"

I nodded, "I think we have to have a heart to heart. He helped me after you know."

She nodded and we went our separate ways. I was heading to the elevator when I noticed he was sitting on a bench beside it. Vince's father looked at me, and I stared him down.

"Tell me where he is. Leticia. You know I didn't mean to do what I did."

"Just go home. This isn't your place anymore."

"I knew your father, I saw him in jail. I know what he did."

"Yeah, well. I don't talk to him."

"He's sorry too."

"Not sorry enough."

"Please. He's my son."

"Maybe you should have remembered that when you beat the shit out of him."

He stepped closer to me and I stepped back.

"Listen, I don't know who you are to him. But he is my family, and soon he's going to do the same thing I did to his mother to you."

That was it, I snapped.

"You listen to me. You are a bully and that's not going to work with me. He is MY family. He's nothing like you. He is like his real father Anthony Torreto. Now I said just go home."

I stepped onto the elevator and got off the floor below Vince so he wouldn't follow me. I took the stairs to his room and knocked. He opened it and I stepped inside. He was drinking vodka.

"You want a shot?"

"No, I'm good."

"Your loss my gain."

"Vince, listen."

"Letty, I don't want a speech."

"You're getting one."

He downed another shot, and I took that as I could continue. But then I decided I needed a little liquid courage to get through this. I downed 3 shots.

"You know I get it. You know I could punch the shit out of my dad. But that makes us just as bad as them. They're just a name on a birth certificate. They are nothing."

"That's the thing Let, they are everything. They are our family. He's in my blood."

"We can get you a blood swap."

He laughed.

"Vince listen, it's not worth it. In a few days well be off to our new vacation spot and he won't be there. He'll be out of our lives again and we can pretend he's dead."

"Some part of me wants to just forgive him and hug him. Feel like he does love me."

"I want to do the same thing with my dad. But I know its all lies. They want to make themselves feel better, not us."

He nodded and hugged me. I hugged him back and put my head on his shoulder. He pulled back and I don't know if it was the vodka or if he was sad. He kissed me, and I may have kissed back. His hand went to my shirt and I pushed him back stood up.

"What the hell was that?"

I could barely whisper. Then I got louder and I started freaking out.

"Oh my god. Dom, he's your best friend. My boyfriend. Vince what did we just do?"

I touched my lips, I felt like they were on fire trying to get rid of what just happened, the lips that weren't soft, the lips that could drive me crazy. The lips that tell me they love me and only me. He got off the bed and walked towards me.

"Letty, I don't know why I did that."

"Stay away from me."

"Don't play victim you kissed me back."

"Vince, I have to tell him."

He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Letty you can't."

"I have too."

"Letty, he'll never forgive us. He'll never be able to look at either of us."

"I won't be able to look at me if I don't tell him."

"He won't be able to forgive us. Let it was the vodka. That's all it was."

"Vince."

"Letty I'm begging you. You can't tell him. I can't lose my best friend."

"Fine."

That's all I said and I walked out of the door. What the hell had I just done. I just threw away the love of my life. I lost him either way. If I tell him he won't forgive me, if I don't tell him I will always feel guilty. What the hell did I do?

I walked back up to our room and opened the door. I looked at him sleeping there. I looked around and remembered why we were here. Me. He did this for me; he did this so I could be happy again. But once I tell him it's over. I sunk down and sat on a chair just looking at him. Peaceful, happy, trusting, I can't tell him. I'd rather be guilty then lose him.


	41. Chapter 41

Lettys POV

I woke up to someone kissing me. I pushed them back and opened my eyes.

"Well then, I see how it is."

Dom stated as we walked into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. I looked down and I was still sitting on the chair. I stood up and I was sore. I sat back down. Bad idea sleeping there, but I couldn't bare crawling into bed with Dom when I had just kissed Vince. God I kissed Vince, he kissed me. What the hell was I thinking?

"You okay?"

Dom was leaning against the door frame looking at me with a smile. He had his jeans on with no shirt. Why must he be so sexy. I nodded. And stood up getting clothes out of my suitcase.

"Vince and you have a good talk?"

"Um, yeah. He's good."

He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I was about to lean back then I remembered I didn't deserve this. He was trusting and wonderful. And I threw it all away. I betrayed him, I know he's never done shit like that to me. I broke away from his hold.

"I'm going to go shower."

"Want some company?"

"No, its fine. Sleeping on the chair wasn't a very good idea I guess."

I was walking to the bathroom and I felt him staring at me. I felt horrible, I turned the water on and plugged in my iPod to play music. After almost an hour in the shower I walked out to find a note on the bed.

_Hey Beautiful_

_Vince called, wanted to talk. Meet you for lunch later?_

_Text me where you want to go._

_Love you. _

Well that did it. Vince was going to tell him. This was going to be over. In a second the life I have been living for the 6 years is gone. Out the window, car just drove over it. I should have just told him. He deserves better than that. I was brought back from my thoughts when there was a knock on the door. I quickly threw some clothes on and Mia was on the other side of the door.

"Hey girly."

"Hi."

"Uh oh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. What's up?"

"Leticia Ortiz."

"Amelia Torreto."

She just raised her eyebrow at me and I walked into the bathroom and started drying my hair. She unplugged the hair dryer and looked at me.

"Mia, seriously. Knock it off."

"Let, what happened? Did you and Dom have a fight?"

"No."

"Period got you down?"

"God, Mia no. Just leave it."

"Letty what the hell happened. We were good last night."

"Mia, please."

With that she plugged back in the hair dryer. She went and made the bed and sat on it. We have known each other long enough when to stop the fighting. She was worried and I knew I wasn't myself. I was guilty and I felt horrible. I just wanted to tell him. Fight it out. Let him break up with me so we can just go back to normal. I hated lying to him, I hated that I couldn't be comfortable around him. I hated myself. I finished getting ready and Mia looked at me. I smiled, and just went and hugged her. I started crying. She never asked me what was wrong. She just let me cry.

It was a couple hours later when the door opened and I was still wiping tears from my eyes when he saw me.

"Let, babe. What's wrong?"

I shook my head and smiled.

"Nothing"

Mia jumped in, "Just finished watching some movie about a dog dying."

I nodded and looked at him. I smiled trying to convince him. He laughed a little,

"You guys are weird."

I had to say something. Trying to keep my voice in check.

"What did Vince want?"

"Oh just wanted to thank me for last night. Punching out his dad."

I laughed a little bit, "I thought we were meeting for lunch."

"You never texted me. So I figured I try to come find you."

I smiled and looked at Mia.

"Why don't I get Brian and we can double date?"

Dom shrugged and looked at me, "Sounds great."

She got up and left and then Dom was sitting beside me on the bed. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, you need to stop worrying about me so much."

"That's my job. Besides when you're my wife, I am going to worry about you all the time."

I looked down at the ring on my finger. I forgot that he had just proposed again. I messed up big time. Huge. I slide the ring off my finger. I was looking at it. Dom was staring at me.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No."

I looked at him and in his eyes he was worried. I smiled at him and slide the ring back on. I wasn't going to hurt him anymore. If he ever found out, I don't know what I would do. He would be gone. I kissed him needing the contact.

He smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"Let's go meet Brian and Mia."

He grabbed my hand as we walked downstairs. I had to forget about this stupid thing. It was nothing. It was a kiss, nothing else. A drunken mistake. That's it. It won't happen again. I knew that. I just had to stop thinking about it.

After the lunch the boys decided to hit the beach and Mia grabbed me declaring best friend time. We were walking on a board walk, when she started talking.

"You need to tell me what the hell is going on now."

"You're going to hate me."

"Let, come on."

"Mia last night when I went to talk to Vince"

"Yeah"

"We did a couple shots and we kissed. Well made out."

She stopped and looked at me. Tears were about to spill over my eyes. Her eyes were anger.

"What?"

"It was so dumb Mia. But I can't tell Dom. God he's going to hate me."

"He won't hate you."

"Mia, come on. Vince has been his best friend since forever. He'll never look at us again."

We sat down on a bench.

"Let come on."

"Mia, if it was Brian I kissed. You wouldn't forgive me."

She couldn't say anything. She knew it was true. I was her best friend, and if I had kissed Brian or Brian kissed me. She wouldn't be able to forgive me for it.

"Dom, loves you"

"Dom hates cheaters."

"We'll think of something."

"There is no think of something. I'm not telling him. It was a vodka mistake."

"And what does Vince think."

"Vince is on the same page."

"Letty, this isn't going to end well. You shouldn't hide it."

"You hide it from Brian."

That was it. Her anger was now pointed at me. I knew I blew it.

"And look how that fucking went, I don't want you to feel the way I did Letty. But looks like you have it figured out. So go on with this plan. Secrets safe with me"

She stormed off. I watched the second most important person in my life leave. I didn't want that to happen with Dom. God I screwed up. I had to talk to Vince.

* * *

**Couple reviews and I'll post the next one. :)**

**Thanks for all the support.**


	42. Chapter 42

Lettys POV

I walked up to Vince room and banged on the door. He opened it and looked at me.

"You told him."

"No, I told Mia. And her reaction was enough for me to tell him."

"We can't."

"I have too."

"Letty, please"

"Vince, if I keep this from him. It's going to come out later and it'll be worse. It's not like we did it on purpose. We were drunk."

"I hope Dom sees it that way."

"Me too."

I sighed and walked to the door. I decided to go for a walk to figure out what I was going to tell him. I sat down on the beach; somehow I always went there when I had to think. I looked around and saw all the happy couples. I remember when Dom found me one night after my mom didn't come home,

_"Theres my girl"_

_He was walking on the sand and sat beside me._

_"Dom I don't feel like talking."_

_"That's awesome. I think my throat is sore anyways. I just want to watch the waves."_

_I rolled my eyes at him. Ever since my dad beat me, and gone to jail my mom doesn't spend much time at home. She's with some guy or drinking. The person that was supposed to help me through it, just left. She was the only one that knew how I was feeling and I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to be happy he's locked up or sad? What do I think? Then I looked over at Dom and he was just watching the ocean. I leaned against him and he rubbed my knee._

_"How'd you find me?"_

_"I know you better than you think I do."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yup. This is where you go to think and get away. I also know that right about now you could use some food therapy. This is why there is mint chocolate chip ice cream in my car. I also know you want to watch a chick flick, why I rented the notebook on the way here."_

_"No there isn't. Dominic Torreto you better not be lying."_

_I stood up and started walking to his car._

_"Guess you don't need me then?" _

_He yelled at me from the sand. _

_"I always need you baby. Come on. Come with me and I will show you how much I need you."_

_He laughed and ran to pick me up. We got back to his room and he fell asleep on me while we watched the movie. _

That was the Dom I was afraid of losing. The one person that knew me. The one person, I love more than anything. I was about to go break his heart. I stood up and walked up to our room. I opened the door when I got in there he was reading a book. He put it down and looked at me.

I knew I had a few tears coming down my cheeks. He went to get up to come and touch me. I stepped back and he sat back down.

"Let you're really starting to worry me. What happened?"

"You aren't going to like it."

He sat up a little straighter on the bed and looked at me.

"Before I tell you, I have to tell you this. I love you more than anything in this world. You are my best friend and I don't know what I was thinking when I left to find myself. I shouldn't have left when I had what I needed in front of me."

"Let –"

"Dom, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What happened?"

"Last night when I went to talk to Vince"

He looked at me, and my eyes started watering.

"We had a couple drinks. We kissed."

I looked up at him and hurt washed over his face. I saw it in his eyes he was hurt.

"Dom, I'm so sorry. It was a stupid drunk mistake. And I know I shouldn't be forgiven. I know you should yell. SO yell at me. Yell until your blue in the face."

He didn't say anything. I think that was worse than yelling. I needed to know what he was thinking. All I could see was hurt. I wanted him to just yell so we could get it over with.

"How far did it go?"

He barely whispered, it to me. I could just hear the pain in his voice.

"It was just a kiss. Dom please. I swear it was stupid. We were drunk."

He shook his head a little.

"I need a few minutes."

I nodded as he walked past me into the hallway.

Doms POV

I wanted to UN hear it. Two of the people I trusted most in the world, just betrayed it. I didn't know what to think. I couldn't look at her; I had to go for a walk. I landed up at an old race track. I didn't know what to think. It wasn't sex. It was a kiss. But thinking of anyone kissing Letty other than me was hurtful but Vince. We have been best friends for over 15 years.

_Looking out at the track I remembered a night that Letty and I shared years ago while we watch my dad race, _

_I was watching the race while Letty went to the bathroom when some girl came up to me and starting talking. I was ignoring her, until she turned my head to her and placed a kiss on me. I kissed back for a second until I pulled back._

_"Now that I have your attention."_

_"I have a girlfriend."_

_"Trust me baby, she can't give you what I got."_

_"What's that herpes? No I can't say I can give him that."_

_I laughed at Letty's response and looked up at her. She smirked back at me as the girl walked away._

_"How was that kiss baby cakes?"_

_"Sucked. Worst kiss ever."_

_She sat beside me and I rubbed her leg. _

_"You need to wash your mouth out before you get mono."_

_"Maybe I should give you mono, that way you can keep me company. And we'll be sick together."_

_"Don't you even dare."_

_She laughed and leaned away from me. I grabbed her and kissed her everywhere on her face. She was laughing so hard, I couldn't help but laugh._

_"Guess you're stuck with me now."_

_"I can live with that."_

I felt someone sit beside me, I looked over and saw Letty.

"How'd you find me?"

"I go to the beach, you go to a race track."

I nodded at her looking out to the track. She put her hand on my leg.

"I don't want you to hate me."

"That's the problem I don't hate you. I love you."

"I guess I'm glad to hear that."

"I can't trust you though."

"It's not going to happen again."

"I just don't get it, even if you were drunk. There had to be something there for you to kiss him and hide it from me."

"I was afraid I was going to lose you. That's why I didn't tell you."

"So you were going to hide it forever?"

"Yes, no. Dom I don't know. All I know is I didn't want to see the hurt in your eyes I saw three hours ago."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to lie to you."

I nodded and just kept looking at the track. I knew it wasn't that big of a deal. But it was. My girl and my best friend. That's where it stung. It just didn't feel real.

* * *

**Next one tomorrow.**

**Its off to bed, reviews are nice to read in the morning**


	43. Chapter 43

**I've been working on this one for a little while. Didn't know where I wanted to take it.**

**I know I said I would finish this story at 50, but I think I'm just going to keep writing till I can't no more.**

* * *

Doms POV

We sat there for a long time. I didn't know what to do. I know I've done stupid shit with her before and she's always forgiven me without even blinking, but it was Vince. Any other guy I would go punch, and be done. But I couldn't punch Vince. And I knew Letty liked to yell at me when she was mad. But I wasn't mad, I was hurt. Hurt was the word I was feeling and I couldn't stop picturing it. I guess this is what she felt when I would let the racer sluts hang off me when we first started going out. I sighed and she looked up at me.

"I really wish you would just yell at me."

"I'm not mad Let. I'm hurt."

"I know."

"Is this how you felt with the racer skanks were all over me?"

"Probably not, they didn't matter to either of us."

I nodded and stood up. I put my hand out and she took it. We walked back to the hotel in silence. We went upstairs I needed to shower. As we got to the door Vince was sitting there.

"V, its not a good time."

"Dom, I'm sorry okay."

"Vince, I don't want to hit you."

Letty let go of my hand and walked into the room. I knew she just wanted to give us space.

"Just hit me. I deserve it."

"Why did it even happen?"

"I was sad, I wanted someone to just comfort me."

"But Letty? V come on. You know how much shit we been through."

"Hey she kissed me back!"

I had hold onto my anger. He always put the blame on someone else.

"Don't blame this all on her. Just as much your fault."

"You've already forgiven her."

"No I haven't."

"You're holding hands"

"You know nothing about our relationship Vince. I just need you both to give me some space."

"Dom, I'm sorry okay. I don't want to lose you."

"Vince, I just can't stop picturing it. Is that what you want to hear? My girlfriend and my best friend made out and I can't get that out of my head. I can't stop thinking there was a deeper meaning to why they did it! I don't know what to think anymore."

I decided coming back to the hotel was a bad idea. I didn't know what to do. I just walked downstairs and put my feet in the pool. I splashed the water around. Brian walked out and sat with me.

"Hey man."

"Hey."

"Mia's with Letty."

I nodded and kept playing with the water.

"I know it sucks man, but she told you. She didn't want to keep it from you."

"I just cant even think start. My best friend and my girl."

"If it's any help, I forgave Mia because I knew who she really was and it was a mistake. I mean it's going to take a while to get back to where we were. But Dom I see the way Letty looks at you. You have a relationship people dream about. You look at her the same way. You watch her, I saw you when she left. You were a mess, even then you two couldn't go a couple days without talking. You love her."

"I know, I'm hurt. How do I trust them to be alone again."

"You trust them because their family and family make mistakes sometimes. Dom you guys have known each other your whole life. Is it worth throwing away because they were drunk?"

He stood up and walked back into the hotel. When did I turn to Brian for advice. He really does belong with us. I looked up to the sky,

_Dad. I know you're watching this… what the hell should I do? I know you would want me to forgive them. But would you if your best friend kissed mom? I know you want me to be the man and be a good person. But I can only do so much before I break. Dad can't you come back for five minutes. I just need to talk to you. I just need you back_.

I started crying and walked back to our room. Letty was laying on the bed with her eyes closed and right now I didn't care. I needed to just have her hold me like she did when my dad died. I missed him so much. He would know what to do at this point in my life. He would be able to tell me I was being stupid. It was a kiss. Not sex, a drunken kiss.

I crawled in the bed beside her and put my head on her chest. She hugged me in an instant. I started crying for the first time since my dad died. I missed him more than anything in the world. I felt her tighten her grip around me.

"I miss my dad"

I whispered and she rubbed my head.

"I know."

She whispered to me and kissed my head.

"I can't lose you too."

"I'm not going anywhere."

I nodded and just fell asleep there. I woke up in the morning with Letty rubbing my head. She was reading one of my books.

"I thought you said reading was boring."

"I didn't want to wake you up."

"You didn't."

I smiled at her and she smiled at me. She put the book down and took my head in her hands.

"You okay?"

I nodded.

"Are we okay?"

"I don't know Let."

"Okay."

"I do know that I love you and I don't want to be without you."

"That is good."

I nodded and smiled.

"So maybe we just go back to being us. Best friends, until you can trust me again."

"Okay."

We smiled at each other, and I didn't want to be jut friends. But for now I know it's what I needed. I just needed to be able to look at them again.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**

**I have some stuff up my sleeve. **

**Next one soon, just have to finish writing it.**


	44. Chapter 44

Letty's POV

We decided to just go home; this wasn't much of a vacation anymore. The plane ride home was quiet; when we got to the house it was quiet. I went upstairs and started sorting out my laundry. Dom walked in and we didn't say a word. So much for being friends. I messed up, I looked at him and it didn't look like Dom. He looked tired. I wish I could rewind time and go back.

"I'm going to go have a shower."

I nodded and sat on the bed. I decided we needed to have some fun and get everything off of our minds. I grabbed Mia from downstairs and we went for a walk.

"We need to do something fun."

"Like what Let?"

"Something to break all this tension"

"We could go get a few movies."

"No. Beach?"

"I don't know. We just came from the beach."

"Maybe we could call them tell them someone broke into the garage and then be ready with water balloons!"

"Oh my god Mia, you are a genius."

We walked to the store discussing a plan, we bought a lot of water balloons. We went back to the garage and filled all the balloons with water and hid a few where the boys wouldn't find them. Then it was my turn, I had to call Dom and get him here.

I dialed his number and he answered on the second ring,

"Hey."

"Dom?"

"Let, you okay?"

"Well, Mia and I went for a walk. We went to the garage to check on things."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think someone broke in. Dom were scared."

"Okay, we'll be there in a second."

"Okay."

We hung up and I looked at Mia. I gave her a thumb up. We hid out behind a car until we heard Dom's car door shut followed by 3 more doors. We smiled.

"Let? Mia?"

"IN here"

We called as the boys walked in we popped up from behind the car and just started throwing the water balloons everywhere. The boys looked shocked. We stopped just long enough,

"There are more hidden around the room. Go ahead and find some. We are at war."

We smiled and ran to another car and started throwing. Dom was first to throw them back at us. Vince and Leon were throwing them at each other. We were almost out of balloons when Mia and I ran to the office and locked the door.

"This is all we have left."

"I know."

Dom was banging on the door. All the boys were waiting out of the door.

"You have to come out eventually."

"Okay, Mia lets go."

We opened the door and just started throwing. Dom picked me up and Brian picked up Mia. They set us in the middle of the shop and started throwing them at us.

We couldn't stop laughing, it was hours later and we were all sitting around the shop just talking and sharing old memories. Dom was sitting across from me, I saw it. He was happier than he was a couple hours ago. I stood up and excused myself.

I didn't want to sit with him so close, but so far from me. I was sitting on a table we have outside the shop when Kevin walked by. The guy from the bar that had a thing for me. He waved at me and I smiled at him. He walked over,

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, sure."

He sat down and he started,

"Why are you so wet?"

I laughed, "Water balloon fight."

"By yourself?"

"No, everyone else is inside. I just needed some fresh air."

He nodded and looked around.

"Nice place."

"Yeah, it's a second home."

I smiled as I asked, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, visiting some friends. Walking home."

"Walking? You don't drive."

"College kid; can't afford a car."

I laughed at him as he shrugged.

"Well, I can drive you home."

"No, really it's fine."

"Come on Kev, it's the least a girl can do after rejecting you."

"I guess when you put it that way."

I smiled, we started talking as I dried off a little. He had 2 sisters, 1 brother. He wasn't close to his dad, or his mom. He's at school with a scholarship and works part time at some clothing shop to pay for food and stuff. He was a pretty good guy. We talked about the team and everything. I kept out the part where Dom and I were barely talking. I was dry enough to get in my car and not drip. I told Kevin I just had to go grab the keys. Dom was walking out of the door when he saw us.

He nodded in my direction. I decided it would be better to just introduce them, make Dom aware that he was a friend.

"Dom, this is Kevin."

"Hey man, nice to meet you."

Kevin put out his hand and Dom smiled and shook it. He was playing nice.

"I'm heading home. You coming?"

Dom looked at me, and gave me my keys.

"Well actually."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to drive Kevin home, this guy doesn't have a car."

"That's a shame."

Okay maybe Dom wasn't playing nice. But Kevin didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, so I should be home in an hour or so."

"Okay."

He kissed my cheek and walked to his car. I sighed, this sucks. We were together but we weren't. I wish he would just talk to me, or yell. I think yelling would make us both feel better. Kevin nudged me. I smiled, and we walked to my car.

"Did you two have a fight?"

"Um, kind of. Rough patch."

"Oh."

"We've been through worse."

He nodded the car ride was filled with laughs and stories. I liked Kevin he was a nice guy. He was a friend already. I dropped him off, he asked if I wanted to come in. I told him I better not. I didn't want Dom to be anymore mad. But he kept insisting. So I decided to go in and meet some of his friends.

There was Toby, Tyler, Justin and Brandon. They seemed close. Just like Dom, Vince Leon and Vince. They seemed to be a family.

"No girls in your mix?"

"Well, girls don't seem to like us too much."

I laughed, "I know some girls that would."

"Really?" They all answered.

I nodded, "You guys should come to the races on Saturday. I'll introduce you."

I smiled and they frowned.

"What?"

"Let, no car remember."

I laughed, it was so weird to me that people don't have cars.

"I can pick you guys up, don't worry."

We decided to play some xbox, I looked at my phone it was almost 12am. Shit I thought. I told them that I had to leave. I basically ran to my car. Dom was going to be so mad. I may have been going a little too fast, I turned the corner just too much and all I remember is the air bag going off.

* * *

**I wrote half yesterday, but I didn't know what I wanted to write. This is what came out today.**

**Reviews would be nice. Going to work soon, I'll try and update. If not review and I may have a few for tomorrow. :)**

**May work on another one shot.**


	45. Chapter 45

Dom's POV

It was two am Letty still wasn't home. I tried calling it went straight to voice mail each time. I was falling asleep when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dominic Torreto?"

"Yes."

I sat up in my bed a little straighter.

"Sir, I'm calling from the hospital. We have a Leticia Ortiz here."

"Is she okay?"

"She's good. She was in a car accident. She's a little shaken up, bruises and a slight concussion. We just need someone to pick her up."

"I'll be there soon."

I hung up the phone and threw on some clothes. My mind was racing. I could have lost her, everything didn't matter. It was me and her. All this other shit didn't matter. I raced to the car, and got to the hospital. I stopped at the desk,

"Leticia Ortiz."

"Room 598"

"Thank you"

She smiled at me, and I almost ran up to her room. The doctor was talking to her, as I walked in. She looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back her and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding on too. The doctor finished up her stiches, and walked out. I walked to the bed and took her face in my hands,

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

I kissed her gently and put my forehead on hers.

"You scared me"

"I'm sorry."

It was barely a whisper. I just hugged her, and she sighed into me.

"I'm sorry about everything."

I let her go and took her hand,

"Let's forget about it. The moment I heard that you were in here. I realized it didn't matter. None of it matter unless you're with me. I don't care about that stupid shit, if we broke up every time I did something stupid when I was drunk we would never have gotten together."

She smiled at me,

"Let's get married."

"I've already proposed Let."

She laughed, "No, I'm ready. I want to do it now. Right now."

"We're in a hospital."

"I know that. There's a chapel downstairs."

I raised my eyebrow and she took my face in her hands,

"I love you. I don't care where we do, I don't care that I have stiches and bruises. I want to be married to you now. I want the marriage not the wedding. Do you know how long it took me to figure that out?"

I shook my head.

"The time it takes for an airbag to go off."

"Then let's do this. You stay here I will go make arrangements."

"Dom, one last thing."

I looked at her,

"I want everyone here; including Vince."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

I leaned down and kissed her again. I called everyone and everyone raced down to the hospital while I went to talk to the minister. I asked the nurses if it would be okay and they thought it was adorable. Mia ran past me as I was talking to the minister. She was carrying a million bags; she kissed my cheek and told me to go see Vince. The minister agreed to do it. We had a couple hours before he had time, so I went to find Vince.

"Hey man, how's she doing?"

"She's good. But Mia's with her so, I'm not too sure how well now."

He laughed and looked down.

"Are we okay?"

"We've been through much to throw it away after a drunken mistake."

He hugged me and I laughed.

"We have stuff to do, are you two done making up." Leon laughed behind us.

We nodded.

"Mia has a list of stuff we have to do. And you two have to change."

We started doing Mia's list. Decorations around the chapel, music and then we changed in to our tuxes. We were talking when the doors opened and Mia walked in.

"Places boys."

We all smiled and she started the music. Vince was pulled away by Mia. They walked outside.

Lettys POV

"Let, you look good."

"Thanks V"

"I'll leave you two alone to talk."

Mia stated and she went inside.

"Everything is good V, Dom and me are good."

"I know, we made up too."

"There is just one last thing."

"Oh yeah?"

I nodded, "You said you had to walk me down the aisle."

He smiled and put his arm out. I took it and we walked in the door. Dom looked at me and smiled. The pain from my side was gone. I looked in his eyes and it was like staring into my future. I walked up to him and Vince took his spot beside him. It was good everything was perfect again.

Dom took my hand, and mouthed, "You are beautiful"

Standing in this white dress made me feel like a woman. I smiled at him and mouthed, "You're not bad either"

The minister started,

"We are gathered here today to bring these two people together."

"Can we skip to the ending?"

"Dom"

"I'm afraid you are going to run out."

I had to laugh.

"Okay, fine. Can we go to the end."

The minister smiled and nodded.

"Dominic Torreto do you take Leticia Ortiz do be your wife?"

"I guess I can live with that."

I hit him in the chest and pointed at him.

"I do. God woman always on me."

He looked at the minister, "too late to back out?"

Everyone was laughing

"Leticia Ortiz do you take Dominic Torreto to be your husband?"

"I don't know anymore."

Dom gave me a warning look. I laughed, "I do, I guess."

I rolled my eyes, and the minister stated we could kiss as he laughed. Dom grabbed me and kissed me. I smiled through the kiss. I didn't care that we didn't have rings, we didn't have gifts or a cake. I only cared that Dom was here with me and we were together forever. Through anything and everything. There was no turning back now.

* * *

**I think this one is going to end soon. Maybe.**

**I have to tie up a few loose ends then it will be over. But I have a new story in the works. **

**I love reviews. **


	46. Chapter 46

One Year Later

Letty's POV

It's been a year since Dom and I got married. Two days from now it is Mia's wedding and we were getting ready for her bachelorette party. I was standing in the bathroom putting on my makeup when Dom came in behind me. He grabbed his tooth brush and started brushing his teeth.

I furrowed my brow at him.

"What?"

"When did we become a boring old married couple?"

He stopped brushing his teeth and had his tooth brush hanging out of his mouth.

"Us? Boring."

I laughed, "Look at us. You always used to grab me. Just take me where ever. Now I'm here all alone and you brush your teeth."

He laughed this time and grabbed my hips. "Let if you want to have sex, all you have to do is ask."

"Maybe I just want us to be spontaneous like we used to be."

I pushed him back and walked out while Mia was waiting. I left him there, he seemed a little surprised.

Mia and I were at a club with a bunch of high school friends. We were dancing around and I decided to just get drunk. Dom and I were fighting, well more like little spats recently. I was so worried about it. We weren't ourselves. I still loved him, but I felt like I was boring him.

Maybe he didn't like being married, it took the adventure out of things. All of a sudden I felt hands on me and I turned around.

"Listen buddy. I have a husband that can beat your ass. I would, but I'm not to sober."

I almost fell over as I waved my finger in his face.

"You must be drunk Let."

I sighed when I heard his voice. It was Dom. Everything was a little blurry. We started dancing together on the floor.

"Why are you here? Girls only"

"Let, they sent me to come find you. They left an hour ago. You wouldn't go with them. Its 3 am."

"I don't want to go home."

"You aren't going to like me if I have to carry you out."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me"

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. I decided to just go with him. I took his hand and he held me tight. We made it to the car.

"Dom?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you still love me?"

I knew it was the vodka talking right now. He pulled over the car and looked at me.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Of course I love you. Why would you think I didn't?"

"You don't seem like you do. You never want sex anymore."

"We had sex two nights ago."

"That's not the point. You don't show that you care anymore. We just don't go out for a car ride, you haven't told me you loved me in 3 months. I did something."

"It's not you."

"So what aren't you telling me."

"I feel like I'm holding you back sometimes. And maybe if I just let go a little you would find your own path."

"You're an ass. You know we've had this conversation. And you better drop this. I mean now. I am happy. But I need you to just love me like you used too."

"Fine, but you have to promise me something."

"Fine."

"If you want to do something else, you tell me."

"Deal."

I was going to kiss him but the vodka was coming back up and I opened the door and threw up. I closed the door and sat back. Dom started driving back to the house and we got to the bed. I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. I sat up and grabbed my head. Ouch, head ache.

Dom walked in with a tray of something.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hey."

He sat down beside me and put the tray down. Advil, coffee, orange juice and toast. I love him.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

"I meant it. Last night. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. If I need to get away I will tell you."

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'm surprised you remember the conversation."

"ha ha, funny."

He laughed and put the tray on the ground. He kissed me and straddled me.

"Woah baby."

He kissed and pulled my shirt off.

"I've been thinking"

I kissed him.

"About?"

Kiss.

"This."

He took his shirt off.

"You were right"

Kiss.

"Can you repeat that."

He laughed and kissed me.

"You were right, I was being dumb. I want us to be the old us."

I put my hand on his mouth and looked in his eyes. I kissed him hungrily and we made love. Then we decided to shower together. Hours later we were on the couch watching some weird movie making out. I pulled away.

"I have to go."

He hugged me tighter.

"Nope."

"Yup, your sister needs me."

"She can do it without you."

"If you behave tomorrow, we'll have the dirty wedding sex."

I kissed him and got up. The next day I was helping Mia get ready.

"Nervous?"

She nodded, "Weren't you?"

"I didn't have a chance. And I was on pain killers."

She laughed, "I could go for some of them right now."

I turned her around and put my hands on her shoulders.

"No you don't. Listen, to me. Brian is awesome. Just look in his eyes and no one else. Every worry will be gone."

She hugged me, "Thanks Let."

"You're welcome."

We were at the reception and Dom came up behind me.

"I like this new-old you."

"Me too. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

I turned around and looked at him.

"I want to have a baby."

He chocked on his beer.

"What?"

"A baby."

"Really?"

I nodded and he hugged me and spun me around.

"Let's do it."

"We better start practicing."

He laughed and carried me to the car. We made love, everything was great. We were starting a family. We were happy again.

* * *

**So this is the last one for now. I might do a sequel, I probably will do a sequel. But for now I'm happy where this story is right now. I want to start a new story. I hope you guys will read it too. SHould be up in an hour or so. **

**I think I'm going to start a new story leading up to my new one shot, three's a party. I think that story would be fun to write. Completely different then this story. **

**I hope you like the ending to this one. The first chapter of the new story will be up tonight. **

**Reviews, tell me what you think. **


End file.
